


Ignored

by HazzaLouLove



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Face Sitting, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaLouLove/pseuds/HazzaLouLove
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson use to be best friends. They were inseparable! They talked, laughed, and even lived with each other. They were the best of friends. Harry loves Louis with all of his heart but Louis doesn't seem to know.
They then drifted apart. The farther away Louis got, the more it tore Harry apart. Louis barely looks at Harry anymore. Well, he does but it's not the same way. Harry realizes that their friendship had fallen apart to nothing and he feels that he is ignored by Louis. 
Harry loves Louis and he just wants him back. He doesn't want to be ignored by his first ever real crush. He wants to be loved by Louis. The fans think they're hiding their love from them. They think they are really all over each other behind closed doors but the truth is, they're not.
Harry wants to show the fans their love but it's not there to show. Harry wants Louis' love. He wants his touch, his kisses, and warm hugs. He just wants Louis.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

It's kind of a weird thing when friends just drift apart. They're there for years but then they're gone. Not 'gone' physically but not there with you. They don't hang out with you, laugh and talk with you, or give you advice like they use to. 

It hurts just to watch your best friend drift away from you. It's a hard thing to watch. You have been by their side for years and they had your back too but then they don't. They make you laugh when you're hurt or upset but then then they don't. They help you pick the right decisions when you're struggling but then they don't. They're just not there any longer. They're gone. 

You can look at that friend as long as you want to but you just know that the friendship you had with them is no more. It no longer exists. You don't even know what happened, they just don't talk to you anymore. You start to blame yourself for the loss of friendship but really, it wasn't your fault. 

It hurts to think that you and that friend once had something but then you don't. It's a pain to the heart. Especially when you're in love with that friend. That hurts the most. It's almost a feeling of being Ignored.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry

"Hey, you okay?" Liam's voice spoke from my right. I lifted my head from the couch and looked over at him. "Yeah," I mumbled. "What's the matter? You look upset," Liam said, squeezing my shoulder. I shook my head. 

"Alright, well, Niall needs your help organizing some things if you don't mind," he said. "Yeah, sure," I said. "Okay-Oh! And Louis said he will be out for a little bit," he said. 

Of course he will. "Okay," I said. Liam smiled and stood up, leaving the tour bus. I guess I should find something to do. I then heard someone else get on the tour bus and I looked over to see Louis. I thought he was going out. 

I got excited when he walked my way. He didn't even look at me as he walked into the bunk room. He then came out with a SnapBack in hand. He pulled out his phone and sat on the other end of the couch.

I bit my lip as I looked him over. A band tee shirt, black skinny jeans, and vans. He looks so good. I moved so that I was right beside him, our legs touching. "What're you doing?" I asked, taking a peek at his phone. He was texting Danielle. 

I felt that normal pain in my heart but I ignored it. He didn't say anything but kept texting. I noticed that he was flirting with Danielle. I sighed and stared at his face. I know he doesn't like it when someone stares at him. 

"Stop fucking staring at me," Louis mumbled as he still tapped away at his phone. "Well you didn't answer my question," I said. He sighed in annoyance and looked over at me with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm texting," he said. 

"I thought you were going out?" I asked "I am. In an hour," he said, looking back down at his phone. "Maybe you and I could do something," I suggested. "Nope," he said. 

I leaned my head on his shoulder but he quickly stood up. "Go find something to do other than annoy the shit out of me. Go color or something," he said angrily and he left the tour bus shaking his head. Color? I'm not a kid...

Annoy him? I didn't know I was annoying him. He's so mean to me now. My eyes filled up with tears but I held them back. He knows I'm a sensitive person. He knows me better than anyone on this bus. What have I done to make him ignore me or get angry with me all the time?

I wiped my eyes and sat against the couch. Nobody wants to do anything with me. Nobody hangs out with me at all. The only time the boys hang out with me is when I'm organizing something of theirs or if we're writing music. 

It's hard to write music with Louis because he's always ahead of me and never asks for any of my ideas when we're in the same room. I just let him do his own thing as I get upset in the bathroom. Louis upsets me all the time but I forgive him. 

None of the boys know that I like-No, that I love Louis. None of them know. The only people that know are Gemma and me mum. They know Louis is my everything and how I get upset over him all the time. 

Gemma says I should talk to Louis but I know he won't listen. And anyway, I'm scared to talk to Louis about 'us'. I know he'll deny me because he's straight. I mean, every time I try to touch him he moves away. I don't want to be denied by him. It'll hurt worse than just being ignored by him. 

I just try being as close to him as I can be. As close as he'll allow me. I'll sit next to him for interviews, stand next to him when we're performing, and talk to him as much as possible. 

"Harry, are you going to help me organize these papers?" Niall called into the bus. I stood up from the couch but I realized that I was crying. Crap! I quickly wiped at my eyes but I know the puffiness of my eyes and lips will give it away. 

I got off the bus and Niall was talking to Louis. Niall saw me and finished his talk with Louis. Louis looked over at me but I didn't look his way. "Okay, so I kind of dropped the stack of music and I need help putting it back in order," he said. I nodded. "Have you been crying?" Niall asked. I nodded again. 

"Is it about Louis again?" He asked. He knows Louis upsets me because Louis is so harsh with his words towards me almost everyday. I nodded and my bottom lip trembled. Niall pulled me into a hug and I cried on his shoulder. 

"What did he say?" Niall asked. "He said I was annoying," I cried. I looked up from Niall's shoulder and I saw Louis and Danielle. They were getting into a black van and he kissed her cheek. Louis looked around and his eyes landed on me. I quickly hid my face in Niall's shoulder and let out a sob. 

How come Louis is so nice to everyone else but he takes anger out on me? It's not fair. He knows he's hurting me because he's seen and heard me cry because of him. He doesn't care though.

One time I just cried in front of him. Nobody was around but Louis. He got mad at me for wanting someone to talk to. I then just bursted into tears in front of him and he called me a crybaby before he left. 

"You know what, forget about organizing those papers. I'm just going to take you out to lunch with me," Niall said. I pulled away from him and wiped my wet cheeks. I shook my head. "I'll just go lay down for a bit," I said. "You sure?" He asked. I nodded. 

"Louis will be back around 1 tomorrow morning. Liam and I are staying in hotels," Niall said. "Okay," I mumbled and walked back to the bus. I got on and made my way to the bunks. I should just get a hotel room but I want to be with Louis. No matter how much he hurts me, I still love him. 

I cry over him everyday. So don't mind me and my crybaby actions. I'm just a very emotional, sensitive person. Louis doesn't care about that though. I wish he did so he can hold me and apologize for all of the mean things he's done and said to me. 

I lied down in my bed and pulled the covers over me. I played with a loose string on the pillow as I just lied there. I should get a hotel room. It'll save me from the pain. Well, not really. It'll just give me time to cry alone in the bed thinking about how Louis went from my best friend to someone that just hates me for some odd reason that I don't know of. 

*

I woke up to the sound of movement and I could hear someone mumbling words under their breath. I turned my body and I could see Louis as he walked in. "Hi," I said loud enough so he can hear me. He didn't pay any attention to me as he kicked his shoes off. 

"How was your night?" I asked a bit louder so he can hear me. I know he can, it's just that he's being a douchebag. Louis got into Liam's bed instead of his own, which was over top of my bed. My heart ached when he just ignored me. 

I sniffled and wiped at my damp eyes. I let out a whimper as I cried into my pillow. I shouldn't have asked him. 

"Harry, stop crying. It's really annoying and I'm trying to fucking sleep. We have a gig tomorrow and I just can't listen to you crying. Now would you keep it down?" He spat. "Y-Yeah, sure. Whatever you want," I said sourly with anger. I quickly got out of bed and rushed into the loo, slamming the door shut. I sat on the toilet lid and let all of my emotions out. 

Why does he have to be a dick to me!? I sobbed into my hands and used tissues to blow my nose. I sat in the loo for an hour before I decided to come out. My face flushed, my eyes and lips were puffy, and my eyes were red. I walked over to my bed and grabbed my phone. "I'm sleeping in a hotel," I told Louis before I walked away. 

"You can't. Everybody's asleep so you have no ride," Louis said from the bunk room. Oh. "I'll just sleep on the couch," I mumbled. I lied down on the couch and shut my eyes. I just wanted to crawl in bed with Louis but I know he will not allow that. He'd probably push me off and scream at me, making me cry for the thousandth time. 

I grabbed one of the couch pillows and put it under my head. I grabbed the other one so I have something to hold in my arms. I let my eyes droop before I fell asleep. 

*

I felt something soft hit my face and I let my eyes open. "Get up," Louis said as he held a pillow. I sat up and my face twisted with pain when a bolt went through my back. That hurts so bad! Maybe it was a bad idea to sleep on the couch. 

I saw Niall and Liam get on the bus and they looked tired. "We have to get ready to go. We're going to Philadelphia. And then we're going to Baltimore tomorrow," Liam said. He sat beside me on the couch and looked over at me

"Are you alright? You look a bit glum," Liam asked. "Just a rough night," I said as I looked over at Louis as he looked for breakfast in the small kitchen. "Is he still being a douchebag to you?" Liam asked in a whisper. I nodded. "Don't worry, Harry. He'll come around. One of these days, he's going to need your help," he said, patting my back. I shrugged. 

"I don't know why he hates me. I've done nothing to him. We were friends but then he drifted away. Was it something I said?" I asked. "No, I think it's just him," Liam said. "He's only rude to me. But when it comes to you and Niall, he treats you as if you guys are delicates. I don't get it," I said. Liam shrugged. 

Louis walked over to Liam and I and sat on my lap. What the heck!? "Look!" Louis said and showed Liam something on his phone. Liam laughed, taking the phone from Louis' hand. "What is this?" Liam asked. "It's a lady from the club last night. Danielle got a picture with her and it was just too funny!" Louis laughed. 

I kept my hands to my sides, knowing that if I touch him he'll probably chop my arms off. "What's that on her face?" Liam asked. "I don't even know. I was wondering that myself," Louis said, taking the phone. He moved so that he squished into the crease between Liam and I. 

"I've got more pictures," Louis said and he leaned toward Liam. "Can I see?" I asked but Louis didn't answer as he still showed Liam. I sighed and rolled my eyes, getting up. I sat on the other couch with Niall to see what he was doing. 

"Hey, Haz," Niall said with a smile. I noticed that Louis quickly looked up at us. "So, what're you doing?" I asked. "I'm looking at golf equipment," he said as he scrolled through his phone. "Oh, okay," I said with a nod. "What about this driver? Silver and leather grip?" Niall asked, showing me a pic. "Yeah, that's nice," I said. 

"Who wants a beer?" Louis asked as he stood up from the couch. "I'll take one," Niall said. "Liam?" Louis asked. "No, I'm good," he said. "I'll take one," I said. 

Louis walked away into the kitchen and he grabbed some beers from the kitchen before he came back. He handed Niall one and sat down on the couch with his beer. I glared at Louis and he smirked, looking away from me. "I'm just going to hang out in the back," I said as I stood up. "Wait, Harry! Have mine!" Niall said, grabbing my arm. 

"No, I'll get my own fucking beer," I snapped and walked away. I know they won't face Louis because he's the oldest. They won't say a thing to defend me or themselves. They know he'll come back with something else smarter so they don't fight him. 

I sighed and sat on the edge of my bunk, forgetting about the beer. Louis is such an asshole. But I love him so I'll deal with his everyday man period.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry

"And that's what makes you beautiful!" I finished the song off of What Makes You Beautiful and the crowds of girls went wild. They held their posters high in the air and tried to get our attention. 

"Philadelphia!" Liam shouted and the girls got louder. "So, Tommo, tell the fans how you're feeling. Are you having a good time?" Liam asked as he put his arm over Louis' shoulder. "I'm feeling pretty good, Payno. I'm having a great time. You?" Louis asked. "I'm excited! We're here in Phili to see these beautiful faces that we call fans! It's an exciting time!" Liam said. 

I walked around and waved at the fans. I saw a girl holding up a sign that said, "Larry Stylinson is real." I smiled at the girl and walked away. I wish it was real. 

"Harry, what're you doing over there!?" Liam called to me through the microphone. "Just looking around and saying hi to these lovely fans," I said, waving to a group of fans below me. They screamed, their makeup running down their faces. 

"You got any jokes for the fans?" Liam asked. "Oh, I've got plenty," I said and chuckled. "Share, Styles," Liam said. "What do you call cheese that isn't yours?" I asked. "I don't know. Tell me," Liam said. "Nacho cheese," I said. The fans erupted in laughter. 

"Give us another one," Liam said. Oh, I've got one that Louis would like. "What lights up a foo-Soccer stadium? Soccer for all you Americans," I said and chuckled. "I'm not sure," Liam said. "A soccer match," I said and the fans began to laugh. 

"Whoa, those were pretty good!" Liam said. "Give it up for Harry!" The fans screamed in excitement. I felt a shoulder hit into mine as I turned and it was Louis. He didn't look back at me but I couldn't help but smile at him. 

"Alright, enough chat! This is Perfect," Liam said. They began the instrumental and I prepared myself to begin to sing. 

*

"Thank you, Philadelphia!" Niall shouted as we ran off stage. I was the first to go off and I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I am so tired. "That was great!" Louis' voice said obnoxiously as he shoved by me so he can get to the table of cold waters. 

Liam appeared beside me and patted my back. "How do you feel?" He asked. "Exhausted," I said. "Yeah? Well, I can't wait to get to Baltimore tomorrow. It'll be fun!" He said before he left me for Louis. Niall quickly got by me to grab a water. I grabbed one off the table and opened it. 

All of them sat down on a couch and the last spot was next to Louis. I hesitantly walked over and sat beside him. He held his hands in his lap as he spoke to Liam.

I love his hands. They're so boney, rough-skinned, and dainty. His arms look so soft though as they're scattered in tattoos. I bet he could pin me down to the bed and just-Okay, not going to finish that!

"Styles, stop staring," Louis' voice snapped at me. "Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized and quickly looked away. "Anyway, how about we all just hang out on the tour bus tonight?" Louis asked. "Yeah, that'll be fine," Niall said before he began to drink down the rest of his water. 

"It was nice that Danielle came all the way to Phili to see you yesterday," Liam said, squeezing Louis' shoulder. I rolled my eyes. She's nothing special. Jeez, I'm so jealous. I mean, who wouldn't? Louis' hot!

"Yeah, she's amazing," Louis said and smiled. "You two make a great couple," Liam said with a chuckle. I was mentally choking Liam but I kept a neutral look. Louis and I would look better. We'd look fantastic together. He'd be my king and I'd be his queen. 

"Alright, come on!" Niall said as he stood up. We all followed behind and we made it to the tour bus. "We should play truth or dare," Louis said as he hopped onto the bus. "Truth or dare? That sounds a little childish, don't you think?" Liam asked. 

"We'll spice it up a bit with some alcohol. Each time it's your turn, you drink down a shot," Louis said. "I don't know. M'not sure how Harry would feel about drinking strong alcohol," Liam said. 

Louis' eyes flicked over to me and I automatically felt like I was under pressure. I want to play but I don't really drink. And Louis probably wouldn't like me playing anyway. "U-Uh, I don't know. I don't want alcohol but I do want to play," I said. 

"You don't have to drink alcohol, Harry. You can drink something else," Louis said. I couldn't help but smile. "Okay," I said. Louis gathered what we needed and he handed me a bottle of water. "Thank you," I said. He put everything else down on the small coffee table. 

I sat with Niall on one couch and Louis and Liam sat on the other. "Alright, let's start this thing. I'll go first. Liam, truth or dare?" Louis asked. "Dare," Liam chose. "Okay, I dare you to eat a spoonful of mayonnaise," Louis said.

"Ew," Liam said with disgust. "Exactly," Louis said. Liam sighed and stood up, walking into the small kitchen. He grabbed a fork-Yes, a fork, and grabbed the mayonnaise from the fridge. He took the top off and scooped some out, sticking it in his mouth. 

"Now, come and drink your shot," Louis said as he poured Liam a shot. Liam had a hard time swallowing down the mayonnaise as he looked like he was going to throw up. "This tastes so bad," he said but he managed to swallow it all. I giggled a little, realizing how weird that sounded. 

Liam sat back down and drank down his shot. "Niall, truth or dare?" Liam asked. "Dare," he said. "I dare you to smack Louis in the face," Liam said. "What!?" Louis exclaimed, laughing. Niall shrugged and stood up, stepping up to Louis.

"Go ahead, Niall. Do your worst," Louis said as he chuckled. Niall then smacked the shit out of Louis and I started laughing. No, laughing was an understatement. I was dying. 

"What the hell, Niall!" Louis shouted in anger. "You said do your worst so I did," Niall said. That's what Louis gets. He's an asshole to me so he totally deserved a smack in the face. 

Niall sat down and drank down a shot. "Truth or dare?" Niall asked me. "Uum, dare?" I answered hesitantly. "I dare you to kiss Louis' boo boo better," Niall said and smirked over at Louis. Yes! I get to kiss Louis! Yes!

"Uh, no! There won't be kissing," Louis said. "It's a dare so fuck off," Niall said. Louis looked annoyed and he glared at me. I gulped. "N-Niall, can you change the dare? I'm scared he might bite my head off," I said in a whisper. "It's a dare. Now go," Niall demanded. 

"Okay," I squeaked and got up. I shuffled closer and Louis was giving me the evil eye. I was then standing in front of him. He gave me an intimidating look of 'back the fuck off'.

I slowly leaned toward him and my nose accidentally bumped into his cheek. My lips pressed against his skin and I let it linger for a good 5 seconds before I backed away. 

Oh, good. I've still got my head! I sat back down beside Niall and I couldn't stop looking at Louis. Can he please just fuck me? He's big. I've seen it. Okay, that's enough Harry!

"Are you going to ask me truth or dare or not?" Louis' voice asked bitterly. "Oh! Yeah! Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare," Louis said. "I dare you to...umm...," I began to think. What can I make him do? "Come on, speed it up," Louis said impatiently. "I dare you to drink water for the rest of the game instead of alcohol," I said. 

"What? No," Louis said. "It's a dare," I said with a shrug. Louis was definitely glaring at me. I don't want him drunk. He gets drunk all the time and it's annoying. And he's even more mean to me. "Fine," he said through gritted teeth. 

Louis stood up and grabbed a water from the fridge before he sat back down. "Now we're both drinking water," I said and smiled. He flicked me off and I smirked. "Okay, now that we've gone around once, we can pick whoever," Louis said. "Now, Harry! Truth or dare?" Louis asked me. Oh no. This is not good!

"Uh, truth," I said. I'm smart about my choosing because if I picked dare he'd come up with something dark. "What's your favorite body part on a woman?" He asked. "Uh, I-I, um," I stuttered. He knows I'm gay but the others don't. Louis' smirking now. 

I looked around at the others and they were staring at me. I gulped. "Um, I like-Uh, their uh, their breasts. Yeah," I said. "You sure?" Louis asked. Would he shut up!? He promised he wouldn't tell anyone that I was gay. "Yeah," I said. "That's not the truth," Louis said. "Yeah it is," I said. "Is it really?" Louis pushed. I nodded. He's pissing me off now. 

"Okay, I believe you," he said and smirked. God, he's so evil sometimes. "Niall, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare," he said. "I dare you to throw your shoes at Louis," I said. "Damn, this is fun," Niall said with a laugh as he took his shoes off.

He threw the first shoe and it hit Louis' shin and then the next one hit him in his crotch. "Shit!" Louis groaned, doubling over in pain. He definitely deserved that. Especially since he almost let my secret loose. 

"Louis, truth or dare?" Niall asked. "Dare," Louis whimpered, trying to breathe through the pain. "I dare you to give me my shoes back," Niall said. Oh, wow! Louis leaned over to pick his shoes up and toss them over to Niall. 

Louis' eyes flicked over to me and they were filled with anger. This can't be good at all. I'm screwed. "Harry, truth or dare?" He asked. "Truth," I said. "Have you ever kissed or had sex with someone of the same sex?" He asked. He just did not ask me that. "No, of course not," I said, trying to cover up how nervous I was.

"You're lying," Louis spat. I stared at him in shock. How could he? "I-I'm done with th-the game," I said and quickly stood up. "Harry, it's okay," Liam said. I looked at Louis and he had that stupid ass smirk on his face.

"You promised me," I said, my voice getting weak as my eyes brimmed up with tears. "Promises were meant to be broken," Louis said with a shrug. Anger filled me to the brim so I grabbed my water bottle and chucked it at him. 

It hit him in the chest and fell to his lap. "Hey!" Louis shouted as he stood up, trying to make himself look bigger than me. I stepped forward and towered over him. "Problem?" I asked. Louis stepped back before he sat back down. 

I then raced out of the room and to the bunks. My emotions brutally crashed into me as I let out heart-wrenching sobs. My heart ached with pain. I went to sit down on my bed but I missed it so I fell to the floor. 

I can't believe he told! Why!? I heard someone walk in and I was hoping that it was Louis coming in to apologize and cuddle me but it was Liam. "Harry, it's okay," Liam said as he sat beside me. He pulled me close and I couldn't breathe because I'm crying so hard. 

"Louis said that he's sorry," Liam said. "N-No, he d-didn't," I sobbed out. "He really did," he said, rubbing my back. "Th-Then I want t-to h-hear him s-say it," I said. "Well, that's not going to work," Liam mumbled. I knew Louis didn't apologize. 

"It'll be okay. You'll be okay. It's no problem that you're gay, Harry. We're all okay with it," he said. "B-But he kept a-a p-promise and he b-broke it!" I sobbed. "I know, I know," Liam said, rocking me side to side. I am completely and utterly hurt. But I forgive him. 

"How about we get you off this floor and in bed?" Liam asked. I nodded. Liam stood up and helped me stand on my feet. I sat down on the bed this time and lied back. I hiccuped and sniffled. "I'll try to get him to apologize," Liam said. I nodded, another tsunami of tears flowed down my face. 

Niall then stepped in to check up on me. "Hey, we don't judge. If you're gay, you're gay. Doesn't matter. Love is love," Niall said. I smiled through my tears but it didn't last long. "Louis really hurt him," Liam whispered to Niall but I could hear him. 

"We'll just leave you alone. Get some rest, Harry. We've got a big gig tomorrow," Niall said. I nodded and turned my back to them. Liam closed my curtains and I heard them walk away. 

I still don't understand why Louis would be so cruel like that. I don't even want to look at him. I'd probably cry again if I do. I wish he'd be a gentleman to me and apologize for once. 

I just want to be loved from the man I've given my heart up to. But he hurts me every time. He's been like this for two years now. The continuous emotional and mental pain created by my only love. I can't move on because Louis has my heart. He only picks at it, just slowly tearing it apart. 

I want his arms around me, kissing me all over. I want him to apologize for everything he's ever done to me. I want him to make love to me. I want him to take care of me but I guess assholes aren't that good at doing those type of things. 

"Are you lot ready for bed?" Liam's voice asked from the other room. "Yeah," Niall and Louis said simultaneously. I heard footsteps as they got closer. "I'm so damn tired," Niall said. "Louis, try to be a little bit nicer to Harry. You really hurt his feelings. I've never seen him so hurt," Liam whispered to Louis. 

"Really, Liam? He cries literally everyday. He's just seeking attention, is all," Louis said. I frowned. B-But I'm not. "Whatever you say, Tommo. Just be a bit more gentle with him. He's sensitive," Liam said. "We all know that. He cries over everything," Louis said and he got into his bunk. 

I clenched my teeth together so that I don't let out a sob. "Louis, stop. He's right below you," Liam said. "I don't give a shit," Louis said. "You know what, I'm not fighting with you anymore. Don't talk or look at Harry anymore. You're the reason for his pain," Liam said more bitterly. "That won't be a problem," Louis mumbled and got settled.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry

"Okay, we'll be in Baltimore in an hour," Liam said as he sat down beside Louis on the couch. Louis wasn't kidding when he said it wouldn't be a problem not talking and looking at me. 

Whatever I say or do to him, he ignores me. He doesn't say anything mean to me. He just sits there. I could cuddle up to him and he wouldn't do anything. He wouldn't scream at me or shove me off. "So we have a meet and greet after the show this time instead of before," Niall said from beside me. 

"Oh, okay," I said with a nod. "Yep," Niall mumbled. I saw Louis get up and go into the back. What's he doing? I waited a moment before I got up and went in the back too. I looked around at the bunks but he wasn't in either of them. Maybe he's in the bathroom?

I moved farther to the back to check the bathroom but the door was open and no one was in there. He's probably in the very back in the other room. I went through the black curtain and there he was. Louis was sitting on the couch, staring out the window at the road. 

"Hi," I said. Louis looked over at me but didn't say anything as he looked back out the window. I walked over and sat down beside him. I stared at his face, knowing that he won't say anything to me. 

I let my eyes scan him and I looked at his different tattoos. I saw the 'Oops' tattoo and I let my fingertip run over it. He didn't react. I scooted closer to him, testing what he'll do. 

I lied my head on his shoulder and I noticed that his jaw clenched. "You hurt me so much but I still love you as my friend," I said, shutting my eyes. Louis moved away from me and stood up. "I can't fucking be alone without him clinging onto me," Louis mumbled as he left the room. 

Clingy? I didn't know I was being clingy...I just wanted to be with him. I sniffled, trying to hold back my tears. I didn't mean to make him mad. I just wanted to be with my 'best friend'. I sighed and lied down on the couch. 

I shut my eyes and listened to the air conditioning running. Being gay and in love with one of your band mates who use to be your best friend but now hates you is a tough thing. 

"Hey, you ready?" Niall asked as he peeked in. "We're in Baltimore?" I asked. "Yep, come on," he said and left. I stood up from the couch and followed Niall. 

*

"One minute before you're on stage, boys!" A woman told us. We all gathered in our little group. "We got this. We're going to have so much fun out there," Liam said. "This is the last show in America and then our break," Louis said. We all nodded. 

"Get out there!" The woman told us. Louis and I walked out first. The fans screamed, the sound echoing through the air. I walked down the ramp and followed Louis. 

The beginning of Clouds was playing as we waved to the fans. "I know you said, that you don't like it complicated, that we should try to keep it simple, but love is never ever simple no," I sang. 

I looked over at Louis and he began. "Someday you're gonna see the things that I see, you're gonna want the air that I breathe, you're gonna wish you never left me," he sang. 

"Here we go again, another go round for all of my friends, another non stop will it ever end, here we go again, another go round for all of my friends, another non stop will it ever end. We're never coming back down, we're looking down on the clouds!" I sang. The fans screamed loud with excitement and danced with their friends. 

We finished up our song and the fans screamed. "Hello, Baltimore!" Niall shouted through the microphone. The fans seemed like they got louder. I looked around for Louis and he was walking along the edge of the stage. He blew a kiss to a group of girls and they jumped in excitement. 

"We are so glad to be here to see all of you. We're thankful that you all can come see us here. We love that, don't we, Louis?" Liam asked. "Yes, Liam. We can't thank you enough and we love you all oh so much," Louis said. 

"We hope you will have a great time. Especially since this is our last stop in America for a while. We can't thank you enough for the support you all have given us over the years. Now this is Steal My Girl," Liam said. 

*

The last of Best Song Ever played as we ran off stage. "Louis! Harry!" I heard someone call. Louis and I both looked over and saw Paul. "Hey, what's up?" Louis asked. I walked behind him. "You and Harry have an interview together in Paris, France in a few days. I want you two on the plane by 2 AM tomorrow morning. You two are going to be spending some time together since you also have interviews in Barcelona, Vienna, London, and Dublin for 2 weeks. And then you'll meet Liam and Niall in Cardiff," Paul said. 

"What!? I'm going to be stuck with Rapunzel for 2 weeks!?" Louis asked. I glared at the back of his head. "Yeah, it'll be fine. That'll give you two enough time to check out the cities and such. And to get along," Paul said. 

"Well, I'm sorry if you find your Gucci fashionista left in the middle of the city being swarmed by fans while I'm smiling my ass off with a nice cuppa in my hotel room," Louis spat. I scoffed. "Well, I'm sorry 'Mr. Adidas' but I'll be right there beside you having that 'nice' cuppa," I said, patting his shoulder. 

"No, you're not! You're going to have your own hotel room," Louis said. "Actually," Paul began. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Just nooo! You can't do that to me!" Louis said. "Sorry. It's time you two get along. We have hotels scheduled and we have reservations for them for the next two weeks. Be nice to each other. Especially in front of the fans," Paul said before he walked away. 

Louis turned to me and he was fuming. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Urgh!" Louis shouted. Liam and Niall were trying to hold back their laughter as they watched Louis rage. 

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with you!" Louis shouted. "Wow, just think about it. You and I sharing a hotel room. Same bathroom. Same toilet. Same shower. Same sink. We can also listen to my favorite indie bands together," I said. 

Louis stared at me, quite frightened of the thought. "I never thought it would come to this. Stuck with you. For two weeks. Nobody else but you," Louis said. I like the thought of that. 

"You'll be alright. You've been stuck with me since day one," I said. "But not like this!" Louis said. I chuckled and shook my head at him. "And you can say anything rude to me all you like but just know, it's just going to be you and I and there won't be anyone around when I kick your ass," I said in a soft tone. 

"What? Are you going to swat at me with your Gucci scarf?" Louis asked and gave out a little laugh.  "I'll do something with it," I said and winked before I walked away. Smooth, Styles. That was good.

"Come on, we need to get to the meet and greet!" Liam called to us. We all then quickly moved to the back.  

*

"Come on, hurry!" Louis shouted at me as we ran to the private jet. "Don't you think I'm trying!? I'm wearing these damn boots!" I hissed at him. "You should've worn something different," Louis said. "Like I knew we'd be running to get on this plane by 2?" I spat. 

Louis rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging me toward the plane. We finally made it and got on. Louis and I were out of breath as we plopped down on the couch. "You two need to share the bed in the back," Paul said to us before he got off the plane. Louis looked at me with a disgusted face. "I get the bed. You get the couch," he said. 

"What if I want to sleep in the bed too?" I asked. "Tough shit. I'm getting it. I already called dibs," Louis said, pulling out his phone. "Dibs doesn't mean anything. Does it have your name written on it? I don't think so," I said. "You. Are. Unbelievable," Louis spat. "Says the one where he has a fashion statement of stuffing his sweatpants legs into his socks," I said. 

Louis looked down at his feet before he looked up at me with a glare. "Don't criticize my fashion, the one that wears clothing made out of decorated bedsheets," Louis spat. "The one that wears Adidas all the time," I said. I actually love that but what the hell? "The one with the tattoo on your big toe that says big," Louis said. 

"Oh, don't get me started on your tattoos," I said. Louis threw his head back laughing. His laugh is music to my ears. It makes me feel good. "They are pretty stupid, aren't they?" Louis asked, running his hand up and down his tattooed-covered arm. "No, I was kidding. I like them," I said. 

"That's cool. Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, don't let the couch bugs bite," Louis said as he stood up, walking into the back. "I am not sleeping on this couch!" I called to him. "Deal with it," Louis said as he peeked out and threw his balled up shirt at my face. 

"Nope, you're going to have to deal with it because I'm sharing the bed with you," I said. I stood up and walked into the back. Louis had his back to me as he kicked his shoes off. He stripped from his sweatpants only to be in his pants.  

I couldn't help but watch him as he bent down to pick up his clothes. He put them on a small side table before he turned to me. "What?" He asked. "Oh, nothing! I was just thinking," I said. Thinking about your smoking hot body. That perfect tattooed golden skin. That cute little tummy that kind of protrudes outward a tad. That little bit of chest hair on his chest. Good god almighty! That hour glass figure is to die for! He is just so curvy. 

"Styles, I have a girlfriend," Louis snapped me from my thoughts. Okay, that's really awkward now. "Uh, I wasn't um, I wasn't thinking about you like that," I said, scratching the back of my neck. Louis rolled his eyes and crawled into the bed. "Try not to fuck me while I'm asleep," he said. 

"What? No! Ew! I wouldn't want to fuck you even if you were gay," I said. That's a lie. Obviously! Well, I'd want him to fuck me. "And anyway, I'd be the one being fucked. I'm not into being a top," I said. "Ew! Shut up!" Louis shouted, throwing a pillow at my face. I caught it and tossed it back on the bed. 

"Just get in the damn bed before I kick you out," Louis said. I pulled my shirt off, kicked off my boots, and stripped from my jeans. I was left in my pants and got into the bed. "If you touch me, you're out of here and sleeping on the couch! Got me!?" Louis growled. 

"What if it's an accidental touch?" I asked. "You're still being kicked out," he said with a glare. "Okay," I said and groaned. Louis turned his back to me and I did the same to him. "Night, Louis," I said. "Whatever," he mumbled, pulling the sheets more towards him. 

"No, you have to share," I said, pulling the sheets towards me. "I don't care. I'm cold," he said, tugging on the sheets. Aawwee! I then let him have the sheets. We were then knocked out by 3 AM.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry

I sat on the couch with me left leg crossed over the other while I read my book. It was around 9 in the morning before Louis walked out of the bedroom. He still was dressed in only pants and his hair stuck up in different directions. He also had a bulge at the front of his pants. I tried so hard not to laugh. 

"Morning," I said and smiled. "Shut the fuck up," he mumbled and let out a yawn as he moved towards me. He plopped down on the couch and curled up in the corner. I saw his feet pointing towards me and I smirked. 

I put my book down and sneakily moved my hand towards his right foot. I ran my nail across the bottom of his foot and he gasped, moving his foot away from me. "Don't touch me!" He snapped. "Is Loubear ticklish?" I cooed. "Don't call me that!" He growled. I chuckled and picked up my book. 

It was then kicked out of my hands and flew to the floor, sliding away. I looked over at Louis with a glare but then I smirked. He frowned at me. I pulled my feet up onto the couch so that I could crawl on my hands and knees towards him. 

"No, stop! Don't touch me!" Louis shouted, trying to kick me. I grabbed his foot and pulled him towards me. "Don't fucking touch me!" Louis shouted, writhing as I crawled on top of him. I pinned his legs down with my knees and I pinned his arms down with my hands. 

"Stop! Let me go!" Louis growled. I shook my head. "Styles, I will shove my foot up your ass if you don't get off of me," Louis warned. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. He made a face of disgust against my lips and moved his face to the side. "Ew!" Louis shrieked. 

I got off of him and sat back down in my spot on the couch. Louis wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and he glared at me. "Why would you kiss me!?" Louis shouted with anger. 

"Because I knew you wouldn't like it. Pick up my book," I said. "No, fuck you!" He spat. "You can if you want," I said with a shrug. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Louis asked. Yes, I would. "You'd like me pounding into that ass of yours. But guess what, that won't ever happen because that's gay," he spat before he stood up, stomping into the bedroom. Says the one that said something about pounding into my ass. 

I stood up and picked up my book. "Louis, do you want breakfast?" I called. "Leave me alone!" Louis shouted from the bedroom. I sighed and walked over to the room. I went to open the door but it was locked. "Louis, I'm sorry that I kissed you. Just open the door," I said. 

"Go away," he said. "I said I'm sorry," I said. "I don't care. That was gross," Louis said. "I won't do it again," I said. "You promise?" Louis asked. "Yes, I promise," I said. The door then opened and he stepped out. "I want breakfast," he said. "We have doughnuts," I said. 

"How 'bout some tea? Do we have tea?" Louis asked as he shoved by me to get to the small kitchen. "No, just milk," I said. "What? No tea!? Ugh!" Louis groaned as he grabbed a doughnut from the box. He leaned against the counter and began to eat the sweet treat. 

I sat back down on the couch and stared out the window. "Are we almost to Paris?" Louis asked. "It's 10 AM in America right now so it takes us 9 hours to get to Paris. We left Baltimore around 2 AM this morning. We would be arriving to Paris at 11 in American time but it will be 5 PM in Paris," I said. 

"Okay, so we've got an hour before we land?" Louis asked. "Supposedly," I said. "Ugh, I just want to get off this plane!" Louis groaned. "You know, this is going to be so much fun. It's just going to be you and I," I said. 

"It is not going to be 'fun'. The only way it'd be 'fun' is if you weren't here," Louis spat. I sighed and looked down at my hands, my heart feeling torn. "Why do you hate me?" I asked. "That's for you to figure out," he said, taking a bite from his doughnut. "Why can't you just tell me so I can fix it?" I asked. "You're a smart boy. You'll figure it out," he said. 

"I'm not a boy. I'm a man," I said. "Says the one that gets his feelings hurt too easily and cries about it later," Louis said and cut his eyes at me with a smirk. "You did that to me. You made me that way," I said. 

"Aawwee, boohoo. Let me cry you some tears of pity," Louis said and teased me with a pout. "You're an asshole. I don't need your pity," I mumbled. "Oh, what was that? Is that Harry trying to defend himself instead of sobbing to someone else about it?" Louis asked. He then made a fake shocked face before he rolled his eyes. 

"I don't cry to other people about my problems. I cry alone," I said. "You're such a sensitive person. It kind of irritates me because you never stop whining and crying and it's just-ugh! It's so frustrating and annoying. It's like it never stops," Louis said, shaking his head. 

"You're trying to upset me," I said. "Am I?" Louis asked. I nodded. "Am I upsetting you? Am I hurting your feelings, Harry?" Louis pushed. "No," I mumbled. Yes. "Then why do you think I'm trying to upset you?" Louis asked. Shit! He's smart. "I-I, uh, be-because you're just trying to upset me," I said with a shrug. 

"Ah, right. Okay. Well, I really don't have to try. You're weak, Harry. Just know that," Louis said, washing his sticky fingers. "I'm not weak," I said. "Harry, Harry, Harry. It's okay. We've been best friends for years so I know," Louis said. "We're not friends," I spat. "Oh, no? We're not friends? Oh, well, that's too bad," Louis said and acted as if he was hurt. 

"We will be landing in a half an hour," a man said over the intercom. "Well, this'll be fun. Just you and I," Louis said and chuckled a sinister chuckle as he walked into the back. I gulped. This trip is not going to be good. 

*

"I swear, if we have to share a bed again, I'm going to be pissed," Louis said as he dragged his suitcase behind him onto the lift. "I'm right there with you," I said. "Excuse me?" Louis gasped. "What?" I asked. "I'm offended! What's wrong with me?" Louis asked, his hands on his hips.

"You keep stealing the blankets. It's irritating. And you don't give me enough space," I said. "You're a fucking twig! What do you mean 'not enough space'!? I'm a good bed partner!" Louis said. You'd be better my partner. 

"Why're you so offended!? I'm just saying, I don't want to share a bed with you," I said. "What do you mean!? I'm the best bed partner! Anybody would want to sleep in the same bed as me! You're an asshole!" Louis shouted. 

"You're a very confusing person," I said. "Oh, shut the fuck up! Oh, look! You didn't even press the lift button! No wonder we're not moving in this damn thing!" Louis shouted. I just stared at Louis in disbelief. 

"Would you like me to go get you some tampons or something?" I asked. "No, I'm good. My period has already passed, thank you very much," Louis spat. "I don't think so," I mumbled. "Shut up!" Louis shouted, slapping me upside the head with his passport. "Ow!" I shrieked. 

I thumped the side of his head and he looked over at me with raised eyebrows. "You're testing your limits, stilts," Louis said. I grinned and bit my lip. "You look like an angry elf," I said. 

The doors opened to the lift and we got off. Louis grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "Say one more fucking thing and I'll knock you to your ass," Louis spat. 

I stared down at him in shock. "Damn, chill," I chuckled, patting his hair. "Ahh, you think you're funny, eh? Wait until you go to bed tonight," Louis said and smirked as he backed off. He grabbed his suitcase and began down the hall. "Very intimidating little elf," I said. Louis stopped and turned to me with a playful glare. 

I gave him a wink and he rolled his eyes, walking down the hallway. "Okay, room 613," Louis mumbled as he unlocked the door with the key card. He opened the door and turned on the light as he walked in. "Shit!" Louis cursed as he came to a stop. "One fucking bed!? Fuck!" He swore as he walked farther into the room. 

I looked around the room and it was beautiful. "Nope, you're sleeping on the floor. I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you again," Louis said. "How about you sleep on the floor?" I asked. "No, I'm the king so I get the nice comfy bed. You're the peasant so you get the floor," Louis said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I am no peasant. I'm the queen so I get to sleep in the bed too," I said. "Um, ew," Louis said with a frown. "We're sharing the bed whether you like it or not," I said, sitting beside him. "I'm hungry," Louis said. "You're always hungry," I mumbled. 

"Are you calling me fat!?" Louis scoffed. "No! No! No, Louis! I wouldn't say that to you!" I said. "Oh, so you'd say it to someone else!? You're a dick!" Louis shouted. "No! I wouldn't say it at all because it's not true!" I said. 

Louis glared at me and shoved me to the floor. "Ow!" I whined. "Dickhead!" He spat. I stood up and sat back on the bed. "What do you want to eat?" I asked. "Anything good and edible," Louis said. "Do you want a salad?" I asked. "A salad?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrows at me. "Yeah, they're good for you," I said. "I'm not a fucking lizard, Harry," Louis said with a roll of his eyes. 

"How about we just see if they have any snacks in the refrigerator," I said and stood up. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It held all kinds of things. I opened the freezer and it held different frozen foods. "They have all sorts of things in here," I said. "Anything in there that I'd like?" Louis asked.

"They have ice pops, yogurt, all kinds of fruit, soda, ice cream, some vegetables, water, lunch meats, flan, a Rotisserie chicken, and macrons," I said. "Is that all?" Louis asked. I shut the fridge door and looked around. I spotted a bottle of wine and 2 wine cups. "We also have wine," I said. "I want some chicken and a glass of wine," Louis said. 

"I can sauté this asparagus and put the chicken in the oven to crisp it up a bit. Would you like that?" I asked. "Sure," Louis said as he lied back on the bed, turning the tv on. 

"It's almost like we're living together again. You're the oldest but I have to take care of you because you can't do anything," I said. "I can do things!" Louis said. "Like what?" I asked as I took the chicken and asparagus out. "I can cook some things and clean...some things," Louis said. 

"So you can make toast and clean a spot on a table," I said. "I can make a bed," he said. "Yay!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands and jumping up and down. Louis was fuming as he stared at me. "You're pissing me off," Louis said. "That's cool," I said and turned to the stove. I grabbed a pan and put it on the stove. I turned it on to medium and went in search for olive oil. 

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I turned to see Louis behind me. "Shit, you scared me," I said, putting my hand over my heart. He pushed me aside and went into the fridge. He grabbed a coke and walked away. "Don't you still want wine?" I asked. 

Louis ignored me as he sat on the bed, opening up the can of soda. "Louis, do you still want wine?" I asked again. He looked up at me but then focused his eyes on the television. 

"No, don't do that crap again. Don't ignore me," I said. Louis still ignored me. "Did I hurt your feelings?" I asked and pouted. Louis looked over at me as soon as I said that. He pulled his phone out and began to text someone. 

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I took it out. Louis had texted, "Fuck u." "Wow, how mature," I said and rolled my eyes. My phone then buzzed again. I looked down to see that Louis texted, "Kiss my ass."

I then texted back, "Suck my dick." I chuckled softly and watched for his reaction. This is going to be good! Louis looked down at his phone. He looked up at me and his eyes wandered to the front of my pants before they flicked over to the television. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. What the heck? I shrugged and turned back to the stove. 

*

"Louis, you have got to move over," I said as I was trying to get into bed. He had been ignoring me the whole time and it's making me mad. He was now sprawled out across the bed, giggling into the sheets as I tried pushing him to one side of the bed. 

"I'm tired. We have an interview at 8 tomorrow morning," I said. Louis moved his leg but that was all. "I'll lay on top of you if you don't move," I warned. He still didn't budge. I shrugged and did just that. I lied down on his back, my front to his back. 

Louis still didn't move. I lied my head on his back and inhaled his sweet aroma, which was mixed with a slight cigarette stench. I shut my eyes and just lied there. "Am I hurting you?" I asked. Louis shook his head. This is kind of weird. This was suppose to torture him but he's not fazed by it. 

What's even more weird is that we fell asleep like this. I felt like a little baby monkey on his mum's back. It was comfortable. But yet it's weird to just fall asleep with someone on your back or sleeping on a back. But what's best about this is that we're both wearing nothing but pants. Now that's what I'm talking about!


	6. Chapter 5

Harry

I woke up around five and stretched my arms above my head. I looked over at Louis and he was still fast asleep. I leaned in and pecked his cheek. I know he would hate me if he was awake. He probably would've slapped me. 

I got out of the bed and looked back at Louis. He didn't have the sheets covering him. I pulled the sheets over his body and gently patted his back before I left off into the washroom. Okay, take a shower, brush my teeth, get clothes on, and do hair. Okay. 

I walked out of the washroom and over to my suitcase. I unzipped it and pulled out what I was going to wear. I walked into the washroom and shut the door. "Harry!" I heard Louis whine. I frowned and opened the door to peek out. 

Louis sat up in the bed and let out a yawn. "What're you doing?" Louis asked. "I'm about to take a shower. You don't have to get ready yet. It's 5 right now so you've still got an hour," I said. "Me head hurts," Louis mumbled, grabbing the pillow and putting it over his face. 

"Why?" I asked. "I don't fucking know!" Louis snapped. "Jeez, I'm sorry," I mumbled and shut the door. He is such an ass someti-All the time! I stripped from my clothes and folded them up, putting them on the side of the sink. 

I started the shower and made sure it was warm enough before I stepped in. Just as I was about to wash my hair, I heard the door open. "Louis?" I questioned. "I need to piss," Louis said before I heard the toilet lid being flipped. The sound of liquid hitting liquid sounded through the washroom. 

I grabbed the shampoo, squirting a little bit into my hand and began to lather it in my hair. I then realized something. If Louis flushes that toilet, the water is going to get really hot. "Louis, don't flush the toilet when you're done," I said. "Why?" He asked. "It'll make the water hot," I said. 

"Oh, well in that case then," Louis said and flushed the toilet. "Louis!" I scolded. "Oops," he said and I heard the door shut. The water got really hot and I had to step away from the water. 

Ugh! He aggravates me so much! I stood in the corner of the shower for about 5 minute before the water got cooler. I rinsed the soap from my hair and conditioned. I cleaned my body and got out. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. Shit, I forgot my toothbrush. 

I walked over to the door and opened it. Louis was sat up in bed, watching tv. "So, how was your shower?" Louis asked as I walked out. "Shut up," I mumbled. He chuckled and changed the channels. "You're going to pay for that," I said. "Ha! Like you'll do anything," Louis laughed. I smirked to myself as I thought of something I'd get back at him with. I grabbed my toothbrush and walked back into the washroom. 

*

"Hello, boys!" A lady exclaimed as Louis and I walked into the room. "Hello," I said with a smile. Louis moved ahead of me toward the woman. "How are you, love?" Louis asked her as he shook her hand. "I'm well! My name is Alicia," she said. I shook her hand and sat at the table with Louis. 

"Okay, shall we start?" Alicia asked, organizing her papers on the table. "Yeah, we're ready," Louis said. "So it's been a while since you two were here in Paris. How are you? What's been going on with 1D lately?" She asked. 

Louis hates me now and I'm a loner. "We're alright. We just finished up our American tour yesterday," Louis said. "Oh! That's great! How is America?" She asked. "Yeah, it's great. A lot of nice people. I quite like LA. Harry and I spend a lot of time there so it's great," Louis said. Harry and I. I love that. 

"That's amazing! How's Liam and Niall?" Alicia asked. "They're good," Louis said. "So, Harry, you're a bit quiet," she said. "Hmm? Oh! I'm fine," I said and smiled. "You're so cute! Now I see why the girls love you so much," she said with excitement. "Thanks," I chuckled. 

"It's fun, isn't it? You two hanging out together?" Alicia asked. "Oh, yeah. Lots of fun," I said. "I bet! Louis' a fun guy, isn't he?" She asked me. "Eh, he's alright," I said with a shrug. "Excuse me?" Louis scoffed, turning to me. "Uh oh! Things are getting heated!" Alicia sang. 

"What? I'm just speaking the truth. You don't do anything fun anymore. I guess that's what comes with getting old," I said with a shrug. Louis lifted his eyebrows at me. "Really? How would you know what fun is, you bookworm," Louis said with a teasing grin. 

"Ha ha, very funny, Tomlinson," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "I'm going out drinking tonight and you're coming with me," Louis said, poking my shoulder forcefully. "Oh, boy! Louis' going to show you how to live it up, eh?" Alicia interrupted. Louis and I chuckled. 

"Anyway, the new single. Perfect. Let's talk about that. Harry, who is this about?" She asked with a smirk. "Why does everybody turn to me when they mention Perfect. It makes me feel awkward," I said. "Harry, who's it about? Is it about a certain blonde?" She asked. "I don't know. I just wrote it," I said and giggled. 

"You do know. Stop playing games," Alicia said with a laugh. "I'm not saying anything and you can't make me," I said and smirked. "We all know, Harry," she giggled. "Ah, shoot!" I said sarcastically, shaking my head. 

"Alright, let's get past that. Any girlfriends?" She asked. "Still single," I said. And probably always will be. I looked over at Louis and my heart hurt knowing the name that was going to come out of Louis' mouth. "I do have a girlfriend, Danielle Campbell," he said. 

"Ooh, an American beauty, I see," Alicia said. "Yes, she is beautiful," Louis said with a nod. He's really in love with her. I see his eyes light up whenever he says her name. He always has hearts in his eyes and it hurts me. 

I guess I'm not going to get him back for making the shower really hot this morning. I had a plan but now this conversation has totally ruined it. 

I slouched in my seat and sighed. "So Harry's still waiting for his queen," Alicia said. I'm actually waiting for my king. "Yeah," I said and chuckled softly. "How is the new album coming along, boys?" She asked. "It's turning out really good, actually. I kind of like it better than our last album," Louis said. 

"Yeah, same," I mumbled. "What's better about it?" Alicia asked. "I think 'cause we took a little bit more time on it. It's uh, it's really turned out great so far and were um, we're proud of it so far," I said. "Ooh, okay!" She said with a nod. 

"Yeah, and I think it sounds better. A lot of the songs I like. Good vibes," Louis said. "Hiatus. What's up with this hiatus?" Alicia asked. "Well, we're just going to go on a bit of a break. I think we've deserved it. Get some time to be with our families and friends. We've been on tour for quite some time and I think it's time we just settle down for a bit," Louis said. 

"What's the plan? What're you two going to do during this hiatus?" Alicia asked. "Of course, like I said, we're going to be with our families and friends. Um, maybe have ourselves a lad holiday. I think to just relax and catch up with everything. So, yeah," Louis said. 

"And to catch up on sleep," I added. "Yes! That sounds wonderful," she said and smiled. "Are you guys going to come back?"

"Yes, we are. We're not going anywhere anytime soon," Louis said. "And there you have it, Directioners! They aren't going anywhere!" Alicia said. Louis and I looked at each other and smiled. It feels like it's been forever since he smiled at me like that. It was a genuine smile. 

*

"Louis, no. I'm not going to a club," I said as I sat on the hotel bed. We just got back from our interview with Alicia and now Louis is begging me to go to the club with him. "Please? It'll be fun. I'll be nice to you! Please, please, please?" He begged. 

"I'm not getting drunk," I said. "Come on, Harry! Get drunk with me one time. Please? It's just one time," Louis pleaded. "No, I'm not doing that. I'll have a couple beers but I'm not going to get shit faced because you need someone to take care of you," I said. 

"You're no fun. You're a very boring person," Louis said, pouting. "You need someone to take care of you while you're drunk so that's my job since I'm the only one with you," I said. 

"Fine. Just make sure I don't bring back any girls. I don't want to disappoint my girlfriend. And don't let me kiss or grind on them either," Louis said. "So now I'm on Louis patrol?" I asked. "Yep! Since you don't want to get drunk with me," he said. 

"Fine. Just go get drunk while I sit back and watch you to make sure you don't do anything weird with other women. It's like me watching a child at a playground," I said and rolled my eyes. Louis chuckled and patted my back, "You'll be okay."

"What time are we leaving?" I asked. "Now. It's 8 something," Louis said. "Today has been a long day but yet it feels like time flew by because it's already 8 at night," I said. 

"Yeah...go get ready," Louis said. "I am ready," I said. "Okay, let's go," Louis said as he stood up. "Wait, we're just going to go there on an empty stomach?" I asked. "We had dinner 4 hours ago," he said. 

"Eat a little something more. I don't need you throwing up your alcohol because you decided to go drinking on an empty stomach," I said. "Whatever," he mumbled. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. "You want a macaron?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess I'll have one of those," Louis said with a shrug. 

I grabbed the package of macarons and took out two chocolate ones and two raspberry ones. I put the box back in the fridge before I walked over to Louis, handing him a chocolate and raspberry. "This is going to be so fun!" Louis exclaimed, taking a bite out of the chocolate macaron. I chuckled and patted his back. 

"Come on, let's go. We'll eat these on our way there," Louis said, standing up from the bed. "You're just so anxious to get there, aren't you?" I asked with a chuckle. "I actually want to have fun while I'm here," Louis said, walking over to the door. I followed him and he opened it, walking out. 

"Our bodyguards are waiting in the lobby," Louis said. "Okay, that's good," I said with a nod. We walked over to the lift and pressed the down button. 

"You know, I've noticed that you're nicer to me," I said. "That's because I have nobody else to talk to," Louis said with a roll of his eyes. "So you're saying if Liam or Niall were here you'd be a dick?" I asked. "Yep," he said. 

The doors opened to the lift and we got on. I pressed 1 and the doors shut. "So you wouldn't care if I did this?" I asked and wrapped my arms around him. "No, same rules apply. Don't touch me," he said, trying to push me off but I held onto him. "We haven't hugged in a while, boobear. I know you love this," I said, leaning my head on his.

"I really don't," Louis said, pushing at my head and trying to rip my arms from around him. I giggled and kissed his neck. "Harry, I'm serious. Get off me before I kill you on this lift and I don't care if I go to prison for it," Louis spat. 

I quickly dropped my arms and stepped away. Louis wiped off my neck kiss with his hand, giving me a look of disgust. "You promised not to kiss me," Louis said, wiping his hand off on his pants. "At least it wasn't on your lips," I said with a shrug. The doors opened to the lobby and we got off. 

Fans and paparazzi surrounded the front of the building. "Follow me," our bodyguard said. We followed him out front and he began to lead us through the crowds. Security tried keeping the fans back so we have walking room. I felt a hand on my back and I realized that it was Louis. 

Another bodyguard opened the van door and Louis and I got in. They shut the door behind us and we were on our way to the club. 

*

"Come on, Harry! Dance a little!" Louis said as he tipped back his 6th shot. "I'm good," I said, sitting on the bar stool. "Go meet some people and make new friends. Maybe you can find yourself a man to hang with," Louis said and winked. But I love you and no one else so no. I shook my head. "Then come dance with me," Louis said, grabbing my hand. 

"No, Louis. I'm fine right here. You just tell me when you're ready to go," I said. "Whatever, Styles," he said before he walked out onto the dance floor. He was dancing with other women but thankfully, he wasn't grinding on them. 

I'm just here to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. "Hey, you need anything?" I heard a gruff voice ask from behind me. I turned around and I saw a very attractive bartender behind me. He had a rag over his shoulder, he was wearing an old tee shirt and black jeans. His hair was brushed back, he had a bit of scruff on his face, he has blue eyes, and perfect teeth. 

"What?" I asked. "I asked if you needed anything?" He asked. He's French. He's beautiful! "Oh, no! I'm fine but thank you," I said and smiled. "Who's that man with you?" He asked. "Oh, uh," I began and looked out onto the dance floor. Louis was laughing at something a girl had said to him. 

"That's my uh, my band mate," I answered. "Band mate? You're in a band?" The bartender asked. "Yeah, worlds most popular boyband, One Direction," I said. "Wow! And your name?" He asked. "Harry Styles. What about you?" I asked. "I'm Beau," he said and smiled. Beau? That is such a cute name!

"And who is your band mate?" Beau asked. "Louis Tomlinson," I said. "Oh, okay. He's quite a fine looking fellow," he said, staring out at the dance floor in Louis' direction. Don't look at my man! "His name is French," Beau said. "Yeah, it is," I mumbled. 

"Is he single?" He asked. Whoa! You are not trying to hook up with my crush! Anyway he can't because he's dating Danielle. "No, he's taken," I said. "By you, I suppose?" He asked. "No, no, no! He's straight," I said. "And I'm guessing you're not?" He asked with a smirk. I shook my head. 

I looked over at Louis and he was looking right at me. I smiled and waved. He quickly looked away from me and turned back to a guy he was talking to. "You like him, don't you?" Beau asked. "I don't like him. I love him," I said. "Haven't you told him how you feel?" He asked. 

"I've tried but I just can't do it. I try showing him but it never really works out. He just pushes me away," I said and sighed. "You sure he's straight?" Beau asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked. "He's looking pretty jealous over there," he said chuckling. I looked over and Louis didn't seem very happy. 

"He'll probably come over here," Beau said. And just as he said that Louis moved towards us. "Told you," Beau mumbled. "Hi!" Louis said obnoxiously as he sat beside me. "Hey, Lou," I said. "What're you two talking about over here?" He asked. "Nothing really. We're just introducing ourselves to each other," I said. 

"I'll have 2 shots," Louis said to Beau. Beau nodded and turned away from us. "Harry, I want you to stop talking to that weird guy and just have fun with me," Louis said, slurring his words. "I said no to you earlier so it's going to be the same answer now," I said. "Please, Harry? Just have fun with me!" Louis whined. 

Beau placed Louis' two shots in front of him. "Here, drink one. Just one and that's it," Louis said, pushing a shot towards me. "Louis, no. I'm not drinking alcohol!" I said, pushing the shot away. "Come on, don't be such a pussy. Just drink it," Louis said. "I really don't want it, Louis," I said a bit more calm this time. 

"Fine," Louis mumbled and drank down a shot. "But you're at least going to dance with me." I groaned in annoyance. "I'm not dancing either," I said. "You have no choice," he said, tipping his head back to down his last shot. He stood up on unbalanced legs and grabbed my hand. 

"Come on," he said, pulling on me. "No," I said. "Please? Don't you want to have fun with me?" He whined and pouted. "Not while you're drunk," I said. "Harry!" Louis whined, stomping his feet like a 5 year old having a tantrum. "Oh my god, fine!" I finally gave up. "Yay!" He cheered and I stood up. He then dragged me onto the dance floor. 

We began to dance with his new friends, which are now my friends as well. "Isn't this fun!?" Louis exclaimed, bumping his hip into mine. "Yeah, sure," I agreed to make him happy. He giggled and went back to his crazy dancing. He looks so happy when he's drunk. He's just too cute.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry

Louis slammed me against the wall of the lift after the doors shut behind us. He smashed his lips against mine and all of this took me by surprise. What is he doing!? I pushed at his chest, trying to shove him away. 

I moved my face away and shoved him. "What are you doing!?" I shouted. "Don't you talk to me like that," Louis snapped. I pursed my lips shut. Whoa, he's being weird.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked. "Because I fucking need you," Louis growled seductively. "You sure? I know 'not drunk Louis' wouldn't like this," I said. "Shut up," Louis demanded, pressing me against the wall again. He kissed my jaw but then the doors opened to our floor. 

"I want you in the room, stripped, and on the bed," Louis whispered in my ear. "B-But Louis," I began. "Go!" Louis demanded. I scurried off the lift and down the hall. I got to our door and unlocked it. I held the door open for Louis before I rushed in. 

"Louis, I know you don't want this. You're drunk," I said. "What did I just tell you to do?" Louis asked. "To strip and get on the bed," I said. "So do it!" He demanded. "Louis, I'm not going to do that. You're drunk and not thinking right. You have a girlfriend," I said. 

"Harry, strip!" Louis shouted. I gulped and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I pulled it off and tossed it on the floor. I then took my boots off. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. Louis stomped over to the bed and sat down. He hooked his fingers into my belt loops and pulled me toward him. 

Louis unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans before pulling them down. "Step out of them," he said. I kicked off my jeans and stood still in front of Louis. He placed his hands on my hips and ran them up to my waist. 

"You're beautiful," Louis said, standing up and running his hands up to my chest. His fingers ran over my nipples and they immediately responded as they perked up. I held back a moan when Louis brought his thumbs to my nipples, rubbing them. 

"Are your nipples sensitive, baby? Hmm?" Louis asked. "Mhm," I hummed with a nod. He pinched my left one between his thumb and forefinger making me moan softly. "Do you like that?" He asked. "Mmm, yes," I moaned. 

Louis pinched my right nipple and I let out another moan. He leaned in and took my left nipple into his mouth. He sucked and licked my sensitive nipple, making me a squirmy, whiny mess. 

I gripped onto Louis' shoulders as he pinched the nub of my nipple with his teeth. "Louis!" I moaned. Louis pulled away and pinched my nipple with his fingers again. "What do you need, baby boy?" Louis asked. Baby boy? He called me baby boy. That's so hot!

"You. I need you," I breathed out. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you?" He asked and I nodded. "Do you?" He asked. "Yes, please," I responded. Louis then leaned in and took my left nipple into his mouth. 

God, this feels so good! Why is Louis doing this? I thought he wasn't gay? Well, he's not thinking right so he'll probably regret this in the morning. I am so hard right now. I looked down at the front of my pants and sure enough, there's a bulge at the front. 

I gasped when Louis pinched my nipple with his teeth and pulled. He pulled away and rubbed my nipples. "Hmm, your nipples are all nice and hard for me, baby," Louis said. "Please fuck me," I begged. 

Louis smirked and slid his hands down to the waistband of my pants. He tucked a finger in and just slowly pulled down. He removed his finger and moved it so that he could slide his finger against my covered length. My cock twitched at the slight contact. 

"Get on the bed," Louis demanded. He stood up and I crawled onto the bed. I plopped down on my bum in the middle of the bed. I watched Louis as he pulled off his shirt. I really love his body. He might not be muscular but his body is fit. 

Louis slipped his jeans off and tossed them on the floor. "I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm going to have you screaming my name so loud that the hotel across the street are going to have noise complaints," Louis said. I got harder at his words. 

Louis got on the bed and crawled towards me. "Would you like that? Just me pounding into your ass and making you scream my name?" Louis asked. "P-Please!" I moaned when his hand pressed against my bulge. "Yeah?" Louis spoke, pulling my pants down my legs so that my length popped out and slapped against my stomach. 

Louis tossed my pants across the room before he slid his hands up my legs. He shifted so that he was between my open legs and he grabbed ahold of my hard length. "You're so hard for me, baby boy," Louis said, fisting my cock slowly, running his thumb over my slit. I pushed my hips up so that I could get more friction but Louis didn't like that. 

"Patience!" He snapped, slapping my thigh. I whimpered and kept still. His strokes got faster and I moaned his name repeatedly. I tried so hard not to buck up into his fist as best as I could. 

The friction against my cock felt so good. I began to feel this heat in my stomach and my cock twitched in Louis' rough hand. I leaned my head back and let out a guttural moan. 

I then felt Louis' lips around my tip. "L-Louis, oh my god!" I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. His tongue dipped into my slit, making me writhe a little. He let his lips pop off and stroked me faster. 

I couldn't help but buck my hips up but then I felt a sting against my thigh. "What did I just tell you earlier?" Louis snapped. "P-Patience," I stuttered through the pleasure. "Good boy," Louis praised me. He then put his mouth back on me, licking the underside of my cock. 

I gasped when Louis engulfed my cock in his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down, occasionally suckling at the tip. I fisted my hands in his hair and he let out a moan, sending vibrations through my cock. 

"L-Louis, yes! Fuck! Mmm, uh!" I moaned. I tugged at his hair when his tongue dipped into my slit. I looked down at him and my eyes met his. His eyes were rimmed red, accenting his blue eyes, and they were watering. He then went all the way down, the tip of my length hitting the back of his throat. 

"F-Fuck!" I moaned and let out a whine. I think I'm close. The heat in my stomach burned with pure pleasure. I was right on the edge of climaxing. 

"L-Loui-Louis, I think I'm gonna-I-Fuck!" I moaned. He then denied me of an orgasm. Louis removed his mouth off with a loud 'pop' and he sat up. His lips were swelled and his eyes were red and watering. He looks so wrecked. 

Louis stood up and slipped his pants off before he gripped my arm and pulled me close. "Suck," he demanded. I grabbed his thick length and began to pump him. 

I then wrapped my lips around his cock and began to slide my tongue along his length as I bobbed my head back and forth. I pulled back so that only his tip was in my mouth and swirled the tip of my tongue over his tip. 

Louis let out a moan and twisted his fingers in my hair. I kept dipping the tip of my tongue in his slit which only made him moan louder. 

"Shit, Harry! Feels so good, your mouth feels-Fuck!" Louis cursed as I slid his whole length in my mouth until his tip hit the back of my throat. I gagged and pulled off, stroking his spit covered cock as I pulled myself together. 

"M'gonna fuck your mouth," Louis said. I nodded and put my mouth back on him. Both of his hands gripped my hair and he began to thrust inside my mouth, hitting the back of my throat every time. 

"Mmm, sh-shit!" Louis groaned. My eyes spilled over with tears as Louis fucked my throat raw. I held my hands on his thighs to keep myself from falling forward. I felt Louis' cock twitch and I knew that he was close by how loud he's moaning. 

Louis quickly pulled me off and a string of spit attached from my lips to the tip of his cock. I stared up at him, waiting for what's next. "Let's get you prepped," Louis said, opening the bedside drawer and pulling out lube. I lied down on my back and waited. Louis gripped my thighs and pulled me closer so that my bum was on the edge of the bed. Louis then knelt down between my legs. 

He spread my legs apart and hooked my right leg over his shoulder. "Please hurry," I whined, desperate for more pleasure. "I am, baby," Louis said sweetly before I heard the snick of a bottle. 

My hips jolted when I felt a cold substance on my hole. Louis fingers rubbed the lube over my entrance before dipping the tip of his middle finger in. I moaned as he slowly sunk his finger in deeper until I was past the second knuckle. He gently thrusted his finger in and out, pressing around my walls to stretch me out for his second finger. 

"Feels so g-good," I moaned. "Yeah? You want another?" Louis asked. I nodded. Louis pulled his first finger out before I felt two fingers sinking in. I tried thrusting my hips down but Louis smacked my thigh. "None of that. You take what I give you," Louis said. 

I whined when he had both fingers deep inside me. Louis kissed the inside of my thigh before he started to thrust his fingers. "Uh! Fuck! More," I moaned. His fingers brushed against my sensitive walls which had me gripping the sheets. 

"You like that?" Louis asked and I nodded. "I bet you'd like it more once I get my thick cock inside of you." 

I moaned at his dirty words. I felt Louis crook his fingers up and bumped my prostate and that had me moaning Louis' name. 

"There!" I quickly got out. "Right here?" Louis asked and pressed his fingers against my prostate again. My back arched off the bed and squealed from the excessive pleasure running through my body. 

I looked down at Louis and he was smirking. His fingers disappeared from inside me before he added a third finger. He thrusted his fingers and curled them to hit my prostate again. He rubbed small circles into the sensitive gland. 

"I'm ready, please. Louis, fuck me. I want you. Please!" I begged.  Louis pulled his fingers out and wiped them off on the sheets. "You ready for my cock, baby?" Louis asked as he slicked himself up. "Yes, please. I need you inside me," I said. 

I gasped when I felt Louis' blunt, wet tip against my hole. He slowly pushed in and he slid against my stretched walls. Louis moaned as his cock was enveloped by my tight heat. I whined at the stretch since he's so thick. He picked my legs up and hooked them over his shoulders. 

Louis sunk in deeper and deeper until he was balls deep. He didn't move as he let me adjust to his size. My hands were fisted in the sheets and my eyes screwed shut. "So big," I huffed out. "Yeah? Do I stretch your tight hole good?" Louis asked. "Mhm," I hummed and nodded. 

Louis' hands slid from my thighs up to my hips. "You're so beautiful spread out like this. My cock deep inside of you and beautiful moans coming out between those delicious lips of yours," Louis said

He began to move his hips at a slow pace and I let my eyes open to look up at Louis. He was staring right back at me. His pace increased and he bit his lip, his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned. 

"Mmm, Louis. Yes! Don't stop," I moaned. "Won't stop, baby. Won't stop until you come. Until you're wrecked. Won't stop," Louis said, his voice sounding ragged. His cock then slammed into my swelled prostate. 

"Daddy!" I cried out, screwing my eyes shut and gripping the sheets even tighter. Holy shit! I just called him daddy...

I forced my eyes open to look up at him and Louis' eyes bored into mine as his thrusts became harder and faster. "Say it again," he demanded. 

"D-Daddy," I moaned. "You love when daddy pounds into you like this? Wrecking your tight hole? Hmm? Tell daddy what you love," Louis said and moaned. 

"Yes, love it. Love it all. I love you," I moaned, my voice barely audible. "Yeah? You feel good on daddy's cock. Does daddy's cock feel good?" Louis asked. I nodded. I let my hand sneak up to my hard, swollen cock but Louis smacked my hand away. 

"Don't touch," he snapped and pounded me into the mattress. I moaned Louis' name repeatedly as he hit my most sensitive spots. His thrusts became sloppy and I began to scream 'Daddy' over and over. The heat in my stomach burned with pleasure and I knew I was right on the edge. 

"I'm close, daddy," I whimpered. "You gonna come for daddy? Hmm, baby boy?" Louis asked, pounding into my prostate. I nodded. Louis took my cock into his hand and began to stroke me. "Come for me, sweetheart," Louis said.

Almost as if on command, I ejaculated in Louis' hand. Some shot up to my chest but the rest spilled on Louis' hand and my stomach. He fucked me through my orgasm before he let out a loud groan. "I'm c-close! Fuck!" He dragged out the last word before he came inside of me. 

Louis rode out his orgasm before he slowly pulled out. He grabbed some tissues and wiped the white bodily fluids from off his hand and my stomach. Also the bit on my chest. He grabbed another tissue and wiped my hole clean before tossing them in the bin. 

Louis got into the bed and under the covers. "Come here, baby," Louis said. I crawled over to him and got under the sheets with him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. We were now spooning. Louis the big spoon and I, the little spoon.


	8. Chapter 7

Harry

"Harry!"

My eyes flew open when I heard Louis' voice shouting from the bathroom. I looked over at the door to see it slightly cracked and light illuminating from it until Louis slammed it open. He looked very angry. "You!" He growled demonically. 

I gulped. "Who'd I have sex with!?" He shouted. I fish mouthed, not knowing how to tell him that it was me. "Uh-um...I don't know," I said, pulling the sheets up to my chest. "Harry, you do know. Tell me," he demanded. "I don't know! You just-I-You were-"

"Don't lie to me! Tell me who I had sex with!" He shouted. My bottom lip quivered and I bursted into tears. "Stop crying. Just tell me who it was," Louis said. I looked over at my nightstand and the lube sat there in clear sight. 

Louis' eyes followed mine. "Oh no," he said. I couldn't stop my tears. I know he's going to yell at me. "Fuck!" Louis cursed, kicking a suitcase that was on the floor. "I'm s-sorry, Louis!" I sobbed. "You should be. How could you do this to me!? I know you like men but damn, you were just that desperate that you took advantage of my drunken state and made me have sex with you!? What kind of 'friend' are you!?" Louis spat. 

"I-I didn't. You wanted to have sex with me," I said. "Okay, you're seriously going to think I'm going to believe that? I wouldn't fuck you in a million years," Louis said. "Well you can't say that now," I murmured. 

Louis jumped on the bed and attacked me. I screamed and tried pushing him off. "You fucking bastard!" He shouted, grabbing a pillow and smacking me in the face with it. I cried and tried hiding away from him. "Stop! Please!" I begged. He stopped but was still straddling my legs. "Tell me the truth," Louis said. 

"We got on the elevator and you started kissing me. I tried pushing you off but you wouldn't let me. I asked what you were doing and you told me not to talk to you like that. I asked why you were kissing me and you said you needed me. I told you that the 'not drunk' Louis wouldn't want this but you told me to get into the room and strip-"

Louis smacked me in the face with the pillow again. "Stop lying to me!" He shouted. "I'm not! Let me finish," I said. "Fine," he grumbled out. 

"I tried to protest but you wouldn't let me. As we got in here I tried telling you that you wouldn't want this but you ignored me. I told you you didn't want this but you yelled at me to strip. So I had to strip for you," I said. 

"Harry, you don't need to lie to me," Louis said. "But I'm not lying! There's cameras in the elevator! Have them show you the video of you slamming me against the elevator wall!" I shouted. "And I've got bruises on my hips! See!" I pulled the sheets down to show off my hips and the small, purple fingerprints. 

Louis was silent. "And if you want more proof then go ask the people next door and ask them who's name was being screamed," I said. "I didn't take advantage of you. You were the dominant one and fucked me."

"How could you let me?" Louis asked. "I tried stopping you. You wouldn't listen," I said. "I cheated on my girlfriend by fucking a guy. That's fantastic," he said sarcastically. "Would you get mad or take it as a compliment if I said that was the best orgasm I've ever had in my life last night?" I asked. 

"I don't know," Louis mumbled and got off of me. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's not your fault," he said. I perked up and smiled. He believes me! Usually he'll be a complete asshole to me about it and after years he'll still be saying I took advantage of him.  

"You're actually being nice to me," I said. "I was drunk. What do I know? Nothing. So I'll believe you just this once. Next time this happens, just smack me or something," he said. I then got this boost of confidence. "Then daddy will punish me," I said. 

"Who's 'daddy'?" Louis asked. "You," I said. His mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You liked it when I called you that. You made me say it over and over as you pounded into my prostate," I said. 

"Ew! Shut up!" Louis shouted and smacked me in the face with the pillow. "Stop hitting me!" I whined. "Then shut up!" He said. I sighed and relaxed into the bed. 

"So I'm daddy, eh?" Louis asked. I looked over at him and he was smirking. "I thought you weren't into men?" I asked. "I'm not. Just trying to get you wound up," he said. "Why?" I asked. "Because I know I have the power to. You find me sexually attractive so I can torture you," he said. 

"I don't find you sexually attractive," I said. "Well, you let my drunk side fuck you and you called me daddy in bed. And now you've got an erection under the sheets," he said. "Wha-?" I looked down at my front and sure enough, there was a bulge under the thin, white sheet. I gasped and snatched a pillow to cover it. 

Louis sat up and moved the pillow away, straddling me. What is he doing? "Uh, Louis? What're you-"

"Ssshh," he hushed, "Just one kiss. Just want to feel what it's like to kiss a man." Huh!? "Are you okay, Louis?" I asked. "Just this once," he said. I nodded. He leaned in and his lips pressed against mine. 

I closed my eyes at the feeling of his soft lips against mine. Louis pulled away and quickly got up. He rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I frowned. What was that about?

I stood up out of bed and slipped on my pants. I walked over to the door and knocked on it. "Louis, you alright in there?" I asked. "I'm fine!" He snapped. "You don't sound fine," I said. 

"Leave me alone!" Louis shouted. "What're you yelling at me for? You're the one that fucked and kissed me," I said. "I swear to god Harry, if you don't get away from the door I will toss you out of this room!" He growled. "But Louis-"

The door then swung open to reveal Louis. "What did I just tell you!?" He shouted. I stumbled back, frightened by his tone. "I-I'm s-sorry," I stuttered, my eyes filling with tears. "Go ahead and cry! I don't give a shit! I already told you to leave me alone!" He shouted. The tears came profusely and I couldn't stop them. 

Louis stared at me, his face showing complete and utter rage. I turned away from him and let out enormous sobs. "Wh-Why do y-you h-hate me?" I asked with my back to him. "Because you're so fucking frustrating! You annoy the hell out of me and it gets aggravating!" He said. 

"I j-just wa-ant to be friends w-with y-you a-aga-again!" I sobbed. I heard the bathroom door slam shut, him not giving a damn about what I had to say. I heard my phone going off so I walked around the bed to the nightstand. I picked it up and saw that it's Niall. 

"H-Hello?" I answered. "Hey, Haz! How's it going, mate?" Niall asked. "Hor-Horrible," I got out. "What!? What's wrong?" He asked. "Louis' being a complete asshole," I mumbled. "What'd he do?" Niall asked. "He's just being a j-jerk. He called m-me a-annoying," I said, not wanting to tell him that Louis fucked and kissed me. 

"Aawwee, I'm sorry. I wish I was there to set him straight," Niall said. I gave out a small laugh at that. "I can't do this. I can't be with him any longer," I said. "You can do it. You just have to get use to his snotty attitude. Before you know it, you'll be back here with Liam and I. You'll be okay. He'll stop bothering you," he said. I hope but I know he won't. He's a jerk. 

"Thanks, Ni," I said. "No problem! I'll talk to you later," he said. "Okay, bye," I mumbled. "Bye!" He then hung up. 

"So you told on me to Niall? Wow," Louis' voice sounded from behind me and laughed. I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned to look at him. "N-No! I-I-he asked!" I stuttered out. "You are such a baby," he said and shook his head. 

"Can you please stop?" I asked. "Stop what, exactly?" Louis asked. "Being rude," I said. "Being rude? Aawwe, sure! I'll stop being rude when you stop acting like a fucking baby and grow up!" He spat. "I'll grow up when you do!" I fought back. "I'm already grown up so you're a bit behind!" He shot back. "If you were 'grown up' then you wouldn't be treating me like shit like you always do!" I shouted. 

"Get over it!" He said and rolled his eyes. "I will not! I'm trying to stand up for myself!" I said. "That's the first," Louis mumbled. I gave him the finger and rushed over to my suitcase, grabbing an outfit that I'm going to wear before going into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and began to get myself ready for the day. 

••

Louis and I got into the van and I plopped down in my seat, buckling up. "I wish we had separate vehicles," Louis said as he buckled up. "Let me use your modo, 'get over it'," I sneered. 

"Smart ass," he mumbled. I snickered and looked out my window. The van began to move down the road and girls surrounded the moving vehicle. 

I felt Louis prop his legs up on my lap but I roughly shoved them off. "Hey, no need to act like that," he said. "I do have a need to because you're an asshole," I said. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said and propped his legs up. "I'm sure you do," I said as I shoved his legs off again. "So feisty this morning. I think someone's on their monthly rags," Louis said, rubbing my shoulder. 

"Meanwhile, you've got a tampon stuck up your ass!" I spat and smacked his hand off me. Louis rolled his eyes. "I don't know why management put us together to go to these interviews. I wish it was Liam and I," Louis said. "I bet," I mumbled.

"Can you stop being so moody?" Louis asked. "Can you stop being such a pain in the ass?" I shot back. "You need to chill," he said. "Me? I need to chill!? Well, you know what you can do!? You can shut your fucking face and leave me the hell alone because you're getting on my last fucking nerve!" I shouted. 

"Hey! Relax back there!" Our driver, Rico said. "Stay out of it, Rico!" I shouted. "Harry, you need to relax," Louis said as his hand touched my thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't tell me to relax!" I spat. "I just did and there's nothing you can do about it. Lose the attitude," Louis said. 

"Since when did you become my mum?" I asked and glared at him. "Cut it out, Harry! Now you're just being a brat!" Louis said. "You're a brat all the time so why do I need to stop?" I asked. He seemed very offended and he looked away from me. "That's why everybody gets so irritated with you," I added. 

"Just-like...Just don't talk to me," Louis mumbled and turned towards the window. I suddenly felt bad. I regret my words as soon as the backseat got quiet. "I'm sor-"

"Save it!" Louis cut me off. "Now you're being the moody one," I said. "Harry, I swear to god! Say another fucking word and you and I are going to have it out!" Louis snapped. I pursed my lips shut and stared out the window. 

The van came to a stop in front of a small eatery. I unbuckled and so did Louis. The door on Louis' side opened and we got out. Screams erupted as we walked up to the restaurant. "Larry! Larry! Larry!" Some girls chanted. 

"Are you and Louis in a relationship!?" A girl asked me as I was walking by. I gave her a disappointed look and said, "No." 

"Harry, if you don't fucking hurry!" Louis growled and gripped my arm, pulling me along. "Louis, are you in a relationship with Harry?" Another girl asked him. "No," he answered and pulled us inside. As soon as the doors shut behind us, Louis let my arm go. I rubbed the spot where he had gripped me and it was red and throbbed with pain. "Lighten up on your grip next time," I mumbled to him. 

"Move your legs a little faster next time," Louis shot back. "You two, cut it out. There are fans in here so act like you two can actually tolerate each other," our bodyguard said. I looked over at Louis and he looked very annoyed. 

We were sat down at a table together and the waitress gave us our menus. Louis and I picked up our menus at the same time and began to look them over. I heard giggling from the left of us. I looked up at Louis and he looked at me too. 

We both looked over to our left and saw 3 girls sitting at a table. They waved and giggled at us. Louis and I both waved back. I put my menu up so it can block my left side. "They're going to be watching us eat the entire time," I whispered. Louis put his menu up too to block his face from the fans beside us. "Get over it. They're just fans," he whispered back. 

"All you'll be hearing is giggling and feeling eyes watching you," I said. "We'll be fine. It's not going to kill you," Louis said. "I feel awkward, though!" I whined. Louis gave me a teasing pout and then put his menu down so he can look at it. I sighed and put my menu down. 

We ordered our beverages and our meals before we handed the waitress our menus. Now Louis and I just sat there while the 3 girls still stared at us. One was taking pictures of us while another was giggling away with the other. 

"Hi!" One of the girls exclaimed. "Hello, love," Louis said. The girls stood up and moved closer to us. "Can we get a picture with you two?" Another girl asked. "Sure! We'd love to," Louis said. Him and I stood up. The girls took turns standing with us to get pictures. At one point I had put my arm around Louis' shoulders. 

"Thank you!" The girls exclaimed. "No problem," I said. "And by the way Louis, you're a small bean!" One of the girls said. "I'm a small bean? No, I think I'm a big bean," Louis said with a chuckle. "No, Harry's the big bean. You're his small bean," she said. Louis gave out a small, nervous chuckle. "Bye, hope you enjoy your lunch!" She said before her friends left the restaurant.

Louis and I sat back down but he was glaring at me. "What?" I asked. "I don't know why people think we're together. It's fucking irritating," he growled. "Let them think what they want to think, Louis," I said. "But I'm a big bean!" He whined. I couldn't help but laugh. Louis smiled and laughed too. 

"Louis, why do you hate me?" I asked, ruining the moment. Louis stopped laughing and just stared at me. "Why do you have to ruin our laugh?" Louis asked. "Please answer my question," I said. "Harry, I-"

"Here's your meals and beverages!" Our waitress said as she placed our stuff down in front of us. "Thank you," Louis said politely. "No problem! Do you two need anything else?" She asked. "No, I think that should be it. Thanks!" Louis said. She nodded and left us alone. 

"You didn't answer my question," I said to Louis. "Your meal looks pretty good. What'd you get?" Louis asked. "You know what I got, dimwit. You're sitting right in front of me when I ordered. Now answer my damn question," I said.  "I didn't hear what you ordered. Oh well," he said with a shrug. "Stop ignoring what I'm saying! Why do you hate me!?" I nearly shouted. 

"Lower your voice! You're going to cause a scene," Louis whisper shouted. "You're going to make me cause a scene. Now tell me why you hate me!" I demanded. "Would you eat your damn food and zip it?" Louis spat. "But I want to know why you hate me. Do you hate me?" I asked. "No, I do not hate you! Are you happy now!? Eat your food, now!" Louis demanded. 

"So you're cool with me?" I asked. "No, you're annoying. Eat your food or so help me god I will-"

"Fine! Fine! I'll eat my food," I said, picking up my fork. "Finally," Louis mumbled and rolled his eyes. 

••

"I love this part of France!" I exclaimed as we walked down the pavement. Girls and paparazzi followed us down the block but our security guards kept them behind us. 

Louis hasn't spoken to me once since we left the restaurant. It's kind of irritating me. He just ignores whatever I say. "Can you please talk to me?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. He just looked around as if no one was talking to him. "Stop ignoring me," I said. 

"Hey, Ernie? Do you hear something?" Louis asked the bodyguard on his side. "No?" He answered. I sighed. "Don't make me embarrass you in front of the public," I threatened. "How would you do that?" He asked. 

"Grab your ass and make sure that everyone sees," I said. "Why would you do that?" He asked, giving me a look of disbelief. "Because you're being an ass," I said. "No, I think you just want an excuse to grab my ass," he said and laughed. "Well, duh! Who wouldn't?" I chuckled. 

Louis quickly looked over at me with a look of horror on his face. "What!? You've got a great ass! You can turn a straight guy gay if you let him get ahold of this," I said as I brought my hand to his bum and gave it a squeeze. Louis gasped and smacked my hand away. 

"Don't do that!" He whisper shouted at me. I gave him a grin and winked. "Everyone probably saw that!" He whined. "That's too bad," I said and gave him a teasing pout. "Don't embarrass me! And I don't need my girlfriend seeing pictures of you grabbing my ass out in public," he said. 

"You're lucky they didn't get any pictures of you fucking me or you would've been in big trouble," I said and laughed hysterically. Louis smacked my arm which made me yelp with pain. "You're not funny. What if they got some type of audio or something? I don't want people thinking I'm gay and hiding in the closet," he said. 

"You could be bi," I said. I felt him smack me again. "I'm straight! I like girls only," he said. "Then why'd you fuck me?" I asked. "Because I was drunk. I didn't know what the hell I was doing! I'm a horny drunk so leave it be," he said. "And jealous," I mumbled. 

"Jealous? What do you mean by that?" Louis asked. "I was talking to the bartender and you got all jealous and everything," I said. "Oh?" Is all he said and he sounded confused. "It's okay if you're into men as well," I said. "Harry, if you don't shut the hell up, you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight," he threatened. 

"You know you want me in that bed with you," I said and winked. "I'm serious. Don't test me," he said. "Just holding you in my arms. You'll be cuddling right up to me. You'll realize how warm I am and tuck yourself close to me," I said. "That's it. You're sleeping on the floor," he said. 

"But you'll miss my warmth," I said. "You're really pushing it, mister," Louis said and chuckled. I pulled him into my arms for a side hug. Louis had a look of panic on his face as he shoved me away. 

My heart clenched at his actions. "But I was just giving you a friendly hug," I said. "I think it's best that you just don't touch me," Louis said. His words broke my heart. 

"I-um..." I began but couldn't form words. I just turned to the bodyguard on my side and whispered to him that I wanted to go back to the hotel. He nodded and we went to turn back but I felt a hand on my arm. I looked back and it was Louis. 

"Where're you going?" He asked. "Back to the hotel," I mumbled and yanked my arm away from him. "Harry, don't act like this. Please?" He said, almost in a begging manner. "You hurt my feelings," I said before my bodyguard began to walk me back to the hotel. 

••

I heard the door to the hotel room open up so I covered my face with the sheets. I've been in here crying for hours while Louis was still out. It was 8 at night now. 

Louis walked in and kicked off his shoes. "Harry, I brought you some dinner," he said and put a bag of food on the counter. I pretended that I was asleep and didn't say anything. 

I felt the bed sink in beside me until I felt fingertips brushing my hair away from my face. "You were crying," he mumbled. I let my eyes flutter open to look up at him. "Because you hurt me," I said. 

"I don't want anybody thinking we're in a relationship, Harry," he said. "They already think that so it's whatever," I said. "Well, I want them to realize that I have a girlfriend and I'm happy," he said, twirling a piece of my hair around his finger. "But I don't want to be hurt by you because you're trying to show the world that we aren't a thing," I said. 

"Harry, people are going to get hurt. It's life. Sometimes I don't mean to hurt you but words come out wrong," he said. "But life isn't where you hurt someone by trying to prove a point to someone else. Your words always come out wrong. I'm at the point where I think it's on purpose now," I said. Louis bit his lip. "We use to be best friends. Now you're pushing me away. I don't understand. I don't know why you react to the people who think we're in love. You're only amusing them when you react. I don't want to be hurt anymore, Louis. This has been going on for a while and I get hurt everyday. I just want my friend back."

"But I don't want us labeled as Larry Stylinson," Louis said. "Louis, we're going to be called that because the fans think we're in love! Even when you're 90, they're still going to think we're in love! I know you don't like the idea but you need to get over it!" I said. "No," is all he said. 

"Ugh! You're so fucking irritating! Just leave me alone," I spat and turned away from him. "I'm sorry, Harry. Management wants me to try to eliminate the label that's been created," he said. "I don't fucking care about management, Louis! Every single one of those people can go fuck themselves!" I shouted. "Harry, they want-"

"Does it look like I honestly care about what those assholes want!? I don't want our friendship ruined because a couple of dicks don't want us labeled as 'Larry Stylinson' because it's bad publicity! I don't care what people think or label us! I only care that I'm making my friends happy and that I'm happy as well!" I shouted. 

"You're just mad at them because they don't want you coming out to the public," Louis said. "And you know, you're right! You are damn right! You hit the nail right on the head! They won't let me be who I am! I want to be 'me', Louis! And I want you to be 'you'! You're not 'you'! You're not my friend! You treat me as your enemy!" I said. 

"You're not my enemy, Harry," Louis said. "It's turning out to look that way!" I shot back. Louis looked like he had been shot in the heart as he gave me a look of hurt. 

"I've been hurt one too many times and I'm done! Whether you're on my side or managements side! I really don't give two shits!" I added before I finally turned my back to him again. 

I felt his hand touch my arm. "Calm down, Haz," he said. The nickname made my heart flutter. "I don't want to hurt you but I want to please management." His fingertips ran up and down my arm. "I don't care, Louis. Honestly, I don't," I said. "Please stop being like this," Louis said. 

"Leave me alone," I said. "We can still be friends but we just can't interact with each other that may seem couple-like," he said. "So basically we can't touch, hug, or laugh with each other. Got it," I said and huffed. 

"We can behind closed doors," Louis said before I felt his arm slide around my waist as he laid down beside me. "I thought you were into girls?" I asked. "I am. I'm just comforting my friend," he said. "Oh," I mumbled. 

"Did you want your dinner?" He asked. "No, I'm quite comfortable here and don't feel like moving," I said. Louis chuckled. "Alright then. Good night," he said. "Nighty night," I said back. We then fell asleep, me wrapped up in Louis' arms.


	9. Chapter 8

Harry

I woke up to the sound of whimpering. I let my eyes open and then I felt something press against my backside. I heard Louis' voice mumbling something. I then heard a moan and that 'something' pressed harder before it began to grind against my bum. 

Louis let out a whimper. I realized that Louis' front is against my bum. He grinded his hips against me and groaned. I turned my body a little to check if he was awake, but he wasn't. "H-Harry," he moaned. 

My mouth dropped open in shock. He's having a wet dream about me. Louis squirmed and so I took that time to turn towards him. I saw his erection tenting in his sweats. I guess he changed out of his jeans sometime during the night. 

A small wet patch formed in the front of his gray sweatpants. I guess that's from his precum. His hips canted up a little and he let out soft whimpers. Should I help or just watch him?

Louis' hand flew out towards me and he ended up gripping my arm. "H-Harry! Yes!" He moaned as he thrusted his hips up, his cock rubbing against the fabric to create more friction. 

I reached out with my free hand since Louis has my other arm. I touched the bulge and he cried out in pleasure at the new feeling. I pulled the drawstring to his sweats and they loosened enough so that I could get my hand under the waistband. 

I wrapped my hand around his girth and he let out a gasp. I slowly stroked him and he whimpered each time I stroked up. His hand on my arm fell to the mattress, so he gripped the sheets. "F-Fuck!" He cursed. I sat up so that my arm wasn't in the awkward position that it was in. 

My hand stroked him faster and his breathing picked up. He let out more moans and whimpers as he pushed his hips up each time I stroke down. I put my free hand on his bare stomach so that I felt balanced. 

I let my thumb rub over his slit and his hips jolted. "Harry!" He moaned. I watched his face as it twisted up in pleasure. I massaged his tip and he let out a high pitched whine. 

I continued stroking him up and down at a fast pace. I leaned down and licked his tip. I heard him gasp and I watched his face. His eyes flew open as he gripped the sheets. I kept stroking him when his eyes landed on me. 

"What're you doing!? Fuck!" He shouted but a moan slipped past his lips. "Getting you off," I said. "S-Stop," he got out. "Stop? You want me to stop? Stop all of the pleasure?" I asked. He whimpered, but didn't answer me. "Do you want me to stop the pleasure, Louis?" I asked again. He shook his head. 

"You sure? I can stop," I said and took my hand away. "No! Please? Need it, please!" He begged. I put my hand back on him and stroked down and back up. I began to flick my wrist as I stroked up to the tip. I took a moment to slip his briefs off before resuming to pleasuring Louis. 

I could tell Louis was getting close when his breathing picked up. "Come on, Louis. Cum for me," I said and began to massage the tip with my thumb again. Louis whimpered and writhed on the bed, wrinkling up the sheets beneath him. 

"F-Feels so f-fucking g-good!" Louis groaned. "Can you cum for me, then? Hmm? Can you cum for me, Louis?" I asked softly. He whined and moaned, almost close to his climax. 

His cock twitched in my hand before he was spewing over my fingers. "There you go," I said and stroked him through it. Each rope of cum spilled down my knuckles and onto his stomach and thigh. 

His fingers were wrapped up in the sheets, gripping them as his orgasm rolled through his body. After a minute or two, he swatted my hand away, clearly oversensitive. I wiped my cum-covered fingers on Louis' thigh before leaning down to his face, capturing his lips in mine. 

He immediately kissed back and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I ran my hand over his chest as we kissed, smacking sounds echoing through the room. We kissed like that for a few minutes and I have to admit, he tastes good. Louis pulled away by looking down at the mess on his stomach and I got up, grabbing some tissues. I wiped his stomach and thigh off, tossing the tissues in the bin. 

"Do we have any interviews tomorrow?" Louis asked. "No," I mumbled. And then I felt Louis cuddle close to me, but a hand touched my cock through my briefs. I gasped and gripped Louis' hand. 

"Your turn, baby," he whispered in my ear. "I'm actually quite tired," I mumbled. "Then I guess you don't want to take this moment and let me pleasure you when this could never happen again," Louis said. 

"Will it ever happen again?" I asked. "I don't know. It could or could not," Louis said and palmed me through my briefs. "I feel bad for doing this," I said, my heart sinking. "Why?" Louis asked. 

"Because you're cheating on your girlfriend with me. And that's not right. As much as I don't like her, I don't want to hurt her intentionally. It's rude and disrespectful and I wouldn't anybody else to do that to me," I said. 

"She doesn't have to know," Louis said. "And that's the problem. She won't know. But that will effect me because I know and it'll tear me apart that she doesn't know her boyfriend is cheating on her by having intercourse with a man," I said. Louis was silent as he slowly removed his hand. 

"Right," he mumbled and moved away from me. "I'm sorry, Louis. I shouldn't have said anything," I said, now feeling guilty. "No, no. You're right. It's wrong. And I don't want it to tear you apart either," Louis said. He bit his lip, obviously feeling awkward. "I won't touch you anymore."

I noticed Louis' flushed cheeks before he turned his back to me. "Good night," I said. Louis only fixed his position and ignored me. "I'm sorry if I upset you," I said before I turned my back to him. 

••

The silence in the room really made me want to throw up. It's so awkward and Louis won't even look me in the eye. He answers my questions with a simple shake of his head, a nod, or a shrug. It's kind of making me mad. 

But he doesn't seem mad at me. He just seems that he's ashamed of himself. And that makes me feel so bad. 

"Louis, what did you want for dinner?" I asked. He shrugged and pulled his phone out as he sat on the couch. "Please answer me with words," I begged. He ignored me and tapped away at his phone. He seemed stressed and worried. 

"What's wrong?" I asked. He held his phone out to me and I walked over to him, grabbing his phone. It was an article. 

'Danielle Campbell Not Enough For Louis Tomlinson?: Louis Tomlinson at club enjoying his time with a group of women and can't keep his hands to himself.'

"Oh," I mumbled and handed his phone back to him. He clicked away at his phone before handing it back to me. It's texts between Danielle and him. 

-

Today 5:34 pm

[Link of article]  
You just can't get enough girls, huh? Why would you do this to me? We talked about this before you left! - Danni

No ! You've got the wrong idea , babe . I didn't touch any of those women ! Why do you think I would do that ? - Louis

Read 5:36 pm

Because I know you, Louis! You would do that! - Danni

You don't trust me ? - Louis

Read 5:37 pm

No, I don't! I don't trust you, Louis! You've done this before! - Danni

No I didn't ! That woman touched me and you know it ! The media wants to ruin me , that's why they put that shit out there ! You've gone through it before ! - Louis

Read 5:39 pm

Just please stop texting me for a bit until you get back home. I can't deal with this stress. - Danni

I love you . I wouldn't do anything to hurt you . - Louis

Read 5:42 pm

I bet. - Danni

-

"I'm so sorry, Louis," I said and gave him back his phone. He turned his phone off completely and tossed it on the coffee table. 

I sat down beside him and he just stared down at his lap. "You good?" I asked. He shook his head and sniffled. Louis Tomlinson has his feelings hurt. He shows this man that seems like he doesn't ever cry and he has a heart of stone, but in reality, his heart is sensitive. 

"Louis?" I spoke softly. He squeezed his eyes shut and his bottom lip shook. "This is the third fucked up relationship I've had," he said, his voice sounding shaky and weak. I watched as he tried holding back his tears. "Hannah didn't think I was attractive enough. Eleanor couldn't handle the pressure she was under from the media. And Danielle doesn't trust me," he said. 

"Did she trust you when you two began the relationship?" I asked. "No, she didn't trust me then," he mumbled. "Then why are you with someone that doesn't trust you and hasn't trusted you from the start?" I asked. 

"Because I love her," he said. "But that's unhealthy, Louis. If you two don't trust each other then that's an unhealthy relationship," I said. He shrugged. "I want her to break up with me. It's hard for me to break up with women. They cry and it makes me feel so weak and ashamed. I don't like making women cry," Louis said. 

"But you're upset, now. You're hurt. If she doesn't trust you then why continue to be with her? It's hurting you. But the fact of you and I...ya know...is bad and not loyal," I said. "That was because I knew she...Nevermind," he mumbled. "No, tell me. It's okay to vent. I won't tell her anything," I said. 

"I knew she never trusted me...that's why I-uh...this is awkward," Louis mumbled. "You what?" I asked. "Nothing. Don't worry about that part. But I drink and smoke. I'm stressed. I can't even find the right person. The relationship ends up going down the fucking toilet," he said. 

"Tell me what you were going to say before all that. It's okay to admit things. I won't judge you for it or anything," I said. "That's why I had sex with you...you took my stress away and made me feel so good," he said and his cheeks turned a deep red. 

I chuckled and rubbed his back. "I'm glad I can be a helping hand if you know what I mean," I said and wiggled my eyebrows. "Ew! Shut up!" Louis laughed. "Anyway, you either talk to her or end it. She doesn't trust you and that's not good," I said. Louis' smile faded and he sighed. 

"I know," he mumbled. "She doesn't trust me at all. She's always asking if I've hung out with girls and how many were there. And what their names were. And did I touch them or not. She accuses me of cheating. All the time. It always upsets me because who wants to be accused of something they've never done? But now I can't really say that...but I did it because I was hurt."

"Do you talk to her about it?" I asked. He nodded. "I try to at least. But she usually just kicks me out with a pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch. I try being the man but she ends up putting me down and then she's the power of the situation. And that's where I see my weakness all the time," he said. 

"Louis...I honestly think you should put a stop to the relationship," I said. He glared at me. "You just want me to end the relationship with her so you can try to get with me," he spat and I was taken back by his harsh tone. 

"What!? No! I wasn't trying to do that at all! You misunderstood that!" I said, trying to defend myself. "Right! Like I'll believe that when you try being all lovey dovey with me and cringe when I say her name!" He said. 

"No, I-I-I wasn't doing that! I see that you're hurt and-and I'm basically seeing that the relationship you're in is hurting you and that she doesn't trust you, but you love her, but then again you-you don't want to feel hurt or weak anymore and you're stressed and I don't want you to feel like that because I care for your health and heart," I rushed out. "N-Not trying to get you to get rid of her so you'll be mine."

Louis looked me up and down, looking very unsatisfied. "Whatever," he mumbled. "I wouldn't do that. I'm not that petty. I care for you and I-...I want what's best for you," I mumbled and gulped. He gave me an untrusted look before he stood up. 

"I'm going to bed," Louis mumbled. "D-Didn't you want dinner? I can make you dinner," I said. He shook his head and got into the bed. Well, that went swell. Not.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry

1 week later

It's been a week and Louis barely talks to me. I've done nothing wrong. I only tried to help but he accused me of something I didn't mean. I'm starting to think he does what he does to me because he has that power over me that he doesn't have over Danielle. I guess that makes sense. 

Now we're in Vienna and Louis has an attitude. "Every damn hotel room we've gone to has only one fucking bed! I don't want to fucking sleep in the same bed as you!" Louis growled. I ignored his comment and sat on the bed. 

Louis tossed his suitcase and kicked his shoes off. "This is fucking ridiculous," he mumbled under his breath and stomped into the washroom. I could still hear him mumbling under his breath as he slammed things around. 

I sighed and lied back on the bed, listening to him. "I didn't want to go on this fucking trip with him anyway," Louis mumbled to himself as he left the loo. He grabbed his charger from his bag and plugged it into the wall. 

"My girlfriend is making me go insane and I'm sexually frustrated. This is just ridiculous," he mumbled and jammed the plug into his phone. Sexually frustrated? 

"I should've just listened to him and broke up with her. And maybe I wouldn't have this feeling of want to rip my hair out," he mumbled and I could tell he was getting angrier. 

"Louis, how about you sit down?" I suggested and patted the spot beside me. Louis shook his head and picked up his phone. He read a text and he looked about ready to rage. His face turned red from anger before he tossed his phone on the couch that was beside the outlet. 

"Louis, come here," I spoke softly. He walked over to me and sat down beside me. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head against his shoulder. I was surprised when he didn't shove me off or yell at me. "Are you angry because of Danielle?" I asked. He nodded. 

"She keeps telling me that I can go fuck other women and cheat. And that I'm an asshole and that she wants to...end the relationship," he mumbled the last part. "Did she?" I asked. He shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "I mean, this is so childish. It's stupid. I'm done playing these games. I'm 24 years old. Not fucking 5."

"Then break up with her," I said, afraid of what he'll say. "I am," he said and stood up, breaking the grip I had on him. I watched as he walked over to the chair and picked his phone up. He tapped away at the phone before an evil grin appeared on his face. "There. Problem solved," Louis said and turned his phone off. "Now what?" I asked. 

"Now I get to do what I want...touch what I want...," he was standing in front of me before he said with a smirk, "And fuck what I want." He straddled me as he pushed me against the bed. I was taken back by his actions but let him do as he pleased. He's sober and going to fuck me. I'm okay with this. 

His lips attached to my neck before they moved up to my jawline and then to my lips. I placed my hands on his hips as we kissed. "You've had me so sexually frustrated," Louis mumbled against my lips. I giggled and let my hands grope at his hips. 

Louis' crotch grinded against mine and little bursts of pleasure fulfilled my body from the friction. Louis gripped the hem of my shirt and tugged it halfway up my torso. I pulled away from his lips just to let him slip my shirt off all the way. 

He tossed my shirt across the room before his fingers went straight for the button on my jeans. I wanted his lips, so I let out a small whining sound. Louis' eyes flicked up at me and then he leaned in, capturing my lips again. 

His tongue touched my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let his tongue slide over mine. He was able to get my jeans unbuttoned and tugged them down while kissing me. I kicked them off from around my ankles and flung them somewhere. 

I pressed my hands against his chest before sliding down to the hem, tugging at it. Louis knew what I wanted and he pulled away from my lips to tug his shirt over his head and tossed it. I sat up and put my hands on his small waist. 

"Want your lips," I mumbled. Louis leaned forward and captured my lips. His hand cupped the side of my face as we made out. My hands dropped to rest of his thighs, but my right hand fell onto his crotch. He let out a low man against my lips and kissed me harder. 

I rubbed the heel of my hand against the evident bulge and made him let out multiple moans. "God, gotta get in you," he said, his voice sounding hoarse. He pulled away from my lips and unbuttoned his jeans. He stood up and pulled them off, throwing them elsewhere as he gave me a lustful look. 

I looked up at him with innocent eyes when he stepped toward me. "Damn, you look innocent," he huffed. I giggled which made him smile. "Now, what should I do with you?" Louis asked and a sexy grin spread across his face. "Fuck me," I said. 

"Fuck you? How? How do you want me to fuck you?" He asked. "Hard," I answered. Louis winked before he gripped the waistband of my briefs and pulled them down. Louis was quick to grab my cock and wrap his lips around me. I gasped and gripped the sheets. "Shit! Louis!" I groaned. 

Louis pulled off and stroked me. "God, I've been waiting forever just to get you in my mouth. Don't even remember if I sucked you off last time when I was drunk," he said before wrapping his lips around my cock again. I let out a whine and ran a hand through his hair. Pleasure rolled through my body as his tongue laved around my most sensitive spots. 

I whimpered and tugged at his soft hair. Louis hummed, sending vibrations through my groin and through my body. He pulled off and flicked his wrist as he stroked down. I threw my head back and moaned Louis' name. 

"You taste so good, babe," he said. "Louis!" I whined. "What's wrong, baby? What do you need?" Louis asked. I couldn't form words because of the pleasure. I felt speechless. It feels like it's been forever since I've had his mouth on me. 

Louis took me back in his mouth and bobbed his head. "F-Fuck!" I moaned and tried bucking up. Louis' hands pressed my legs down so I couldn't move my hips. "Mmm, L-Louis! Please!" I cried. 

Louis continued to bob his head before he took me all the way down until my tip hit the back of his throat. I gasped and pulled his hair. Louis moaned at that. 

He popped off and I looked down at him. My eyes met his watery, blue ones. "Oh my god, please!" I groaned and let my head fall back. "Please what?" Louis asked. "Please, Louis! Fuck me!" I begged. 

"You want me to fuck you? Hmm, baby?" Louis teased. "Yes! Fuck me, Louis! I fucking need you!" I cried. "Well, we have to prep you first," Louis said and I jolted when I felt a finger touch my hole. 

Louis chuckled and stood up. I whined when he walked away. "Relax. I'm getting lube and a condom," he said. A condom? I don't want him to wear one. I want to feel him.

Louis came back with both of the things he said he was going to get and knelt down between my legs. He lifted my legs up and settled them on his shoulders. I heard him fumbling around with the lube before I felt a finger against my entrance. He gave it a few swipes to spread the lube before his finger began to push in. 

I clenched around the small intrusion and let out a moan. I felt his finger moving slowly. "A-Another," I mumbled. Louis pulled the first finger out before tucking in a second. I tried pushing against his fingers, but he pulled them out. I was going to protest but I felt a stinging pain against my thigh. I whimpered. 

"You take what I give," Louis said. I nodded and moaned when he slipped his fingers back in. I began to get impatient because I want to touch him. I want to touch his warm skin. I want to feel him on top of me. I want to feel him inside of me thrusting and touching all of the right places. 

Louis thruster his fingers at a slow pace while he opened me up. He scissored his fingers, stretching my walls. "Louis, hurry," I whined. "Aawwe, my baby so whiney," Louis cooed. 

I gasped when he slipped in a third finger. He moved his fingers at a faster pace and I thought I was going to go crazy from the pleasure. I lifted my head and looked down at him. He was staring at me. He curled his fingers and hit my prostate dead on. My face twisted up in pleasure and I let out a high pitched squeal. I could hear Louis chuckle. I felt so close and my breathing picked up. 

"M'close Louis," I panted. "Hold it," Louis husked and rubbed at my prostate. I cried out in desperation. "Please! I'm ready! I want you! God, I'm so close!"

Louis removed his fingers, put my legs down on the bed and stood up. "You're so impatient. I should just leave you like this," he said. "No! Want you in me! Please! Want you so bad!" I pleaded. 

"How bad?" Louis asked and pulled his briefs off. "So fucking bad!" I answered. Louis grinned and picked the condom up off the bed. He gave me a wink before he ripped the condom open with his teeth. Just him doing that made me feel even more desperate. I felt like crying. 

I watched Louis roll the condom on and slick himself up with the lube. "I'm going to let you ride me," Louis said as he got onto the bed. I quickly sat up and clambered on top of him. "Whoa! Relax, baby!" Louis said and chuckled. I felt his hands on my hips to slow me down. I blushed. 

"Now go ahead and ride me, sweetheart. Make me feel good," he said. I reached back and grabbed his cock before I lifted my hips. I pressed back and his blunt tip pressed against my hole. 

Louis' grip on my hips tightened when I began to sink down. I whimpered from the pain, so I stopped to adjust to his size. I swear he's bigger than the last time we fucked. I pressed my hands hard against Louis' chest while I sank down some more. It feels painful, but yet so pleasurable!

Once I was fully seated on Louis' lap I looked down at him. "You're so fucking tight," Louis groaned. "You feel so fucking good. Wanna feel you inside me all the time," I mumbled. I sighed and slowly lifted my hips and dropped them down. 

"Harry, fuck!" Louis moaned and dug his fingertips into my hips. I moved into a more comfortable position so that I could move my hips more smoothly. Once I was settled I began to bounce up and down on his cock. 

"Oh my fucking god! Yes!" Louis moaned and threw his head back for a moment before looking up at me. I put a hand on Louis' chest to steady myself. I could feel his thick cock rubbing against my walls as I picked up my pace. 

"Yes! Yes! Making me feel so good," Louis cried out. I could feel the burn in my thighs already which got me thinking about going to the gym more often to strengthen my legs. Especially if I'm going to be doing this. I wish I can do this all the time. But I have this feeling deep in my gut that Louis will give me up for some other girl and ignore me again.

I don't want that to happen. I want to be with him. I want to kiss him everyday when I wake up to a new day. I want to feel his touch everyday. I want to hear him say 'I love you'. I want to cuddle up to him before we fall asleep. I want all of that. 

"God, I love this," Louis moaned. I leaned back and rested my hands on his thighs. I moaned loudly at the new angle. "Louis. Louis. Uh! Uh! Fu-Ungh! Uh!" I moaned and my voice hit a higher pitch. Louis' hands moved up to my waist to keep me up just in case I were to fall. "You're so pretty," Louis said. I looked down at him and he was sweating. His face was flushed with beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. His mouth was agape and little puffs of air fell from his open lips.  

The burning in my legs became too much, so I stopped and leaned forward. "Please," I begged and huffed. Louis knew exactly what I wanted as he propped his feet up on the bed. Louis bucked his hips up and I cried out at the new, but yet amazing, position. 

"Hngh! Louis! My god!" I moaned. Louis right hand moved to sit on my back while the other gripped my left bum cheek. He thrusted at a fast pace that made my eyes roll into the back of my head from the pleasure. 

He put more power into his thrusts and he was pounding right into my prostate. I inhaled a sharp breath at the sudden pleasure. "Fuck!" I screamed. Louis knew what he had done and kept up with his pace. My mouth was gaped open and my eyes were squeezed shut as he rocked my body. 

I felt his fingers sneak closer to where we were connected. I squealed when his fingers touched my sensitive hole. "Daddy!" I cried once I felt a tight heat coil on my stomach. "Fuck, Daddy! I'm so close!" 

"Hold it for me, baby doll. Wait until I tell you to cum," Louis said. My hole convulsed around him as I neared closer to my climax. "Louis! Shit! Ungh! Fuck! D-Daddy! Make me f-feel good! Faster, Daddy! F-Faster!" I screamed. 

I nuzzled my face into Louis' neck and let out a strangled cry. The constant pleasure brought me closer and I just really wanted Louis to give me permission already. "Pl-Please, Daddy! Can I cum? Please let me cum!" I pleaded. I began to cry in his shoulder, not only from how good I feel, but also that I love him so much and he doesn't love me back as much as I do to him. He's only in it for the sex. It hurts. 

"Go ahead, baby boy. Cum for me," Louis whispered in my ear. Just as he said that I was coming. I spilled over between Louis and I's stomachs. I felt like I was on cloud nine once my climax hit. I moaned Louis' name over and over as he still thrusted inside of me, him trying to reach his own orgasm. 

"F-Fucking hell! H-Harry!" Louis shouted once he reached his climax. I felt his cock twitch inside of me and he let out a deep groan. Once we both came down, he slowly pulled out so that he doesn't hurt me. I collapsed on the bed beside him and sighed. 

Louis stood up and pulled the condom off. He tied it and tossed it in the bin. "We should have sex in every hotel," Louis suggested. "We should," I agreed, still out of breath. I want him to fuck me in every hotel. I want him to fuck me everyday of my fucking life to be honest. I'd do anything for that man. I'd wear a fucking collar for him if he wanted me to. I know that would never happen, but...it's just a thought!

"Thank you," I said. Louis turned to me with a confused frown after he wiped my cum off his stomach. "Why 'thank you'?" He asked as he got back into the bed and wiped my stomach off with a tissue. "You made me feel good," I said. "So you thank me?" Louis chuckled. "Yeah," I mumbled and pushed him to lie flat on his back so that I could cuddle up to him. 

Louis chuckled again and held me close. "You're so cute," he said. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. "I know," I said and giggled. He pecked my lips and sighed. "We are so doing this again," Louis said. "Definitely," I said. I nuzzled my face in Louis' chest and closed my eyes.


End file.
